Love Games
by lizathon
Summary: love is like a string that pulls on your heart. You can only resist for so long before you fall or snap like a rubber band. Love is the worst kind of strategy game because someone always has to lose and someone has to be won. Rimahiko Amuto Kukaya R
1. Rima Might Care

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did Tadase would get a clue and leave Amu alone (Amuto forever)

_Chapter one: Rima actually might care_

Rima, Amu, and Yaya sat in Amu's room reading trashy teen girl magazines. A certain article caught Yaya's eye. "What's your type of boy Amu-chi?" She questioned. Amu flushed red with embarrassment. After regaining her composure she said, "having types are useless, either you like a boy or you don't", in her 'cool and spicy' voice. Rima rolled her eyes. "Amu has two types. She likes boys prettier than her like Tada-gay, but she also likes mysterious bad boys like Tsukiyomi", Rima said. Amu sweat dropped.

"What's your type Yaya?" she asked, knowing the younger girl loved talking about herself. "That's easy; Yaya-chan loves athletes who are strong. But they also must be fun and they have to spoil Yaya-chan liberally", she explained. "What's your type Rima?" Amu asked. "Don't have one", Rima said. "Is she still denying her love for Nagi?" asked Yaya.

Rima gave her an icy glare. "I do not like Nagihiko you ignoramus, I can barely stand him", Rima said with just the right amount of venom. Yaya hid behind Amu and cowered in fear. "I'm scared Amu-chi", she whined. Amu then got a text on her cell. "Guys the death rebel thing is happening again! We have to save Ikuto!" Amu shouted. "Yaya-chan doesn't feel like going", Yaya said. "Yeah me neither", Rima said. Amu finished reading the text message. "But Nagihiko and Rhythm are fighting Ikuto off all by themselves because Tadase just now found out", Amu said.

"So in short Tada-gay is texting away instead of doing something remotely helpful", Rima summarized. "Don't call him that", Amu reprimanded. "So…what do we do now?" Yaya asked. "Gag manga!" Kusu-kusu said. "What is wrong with you-nya? We have to save Ikuto-nya!" Yoru shouted. "I suppose we do", Rima said nonchalantly. "Ugh", Yaya whined. With that the female guardians left to go to park (Which almost always seems to be the setting of these oh so dramatic fights)

When they got there, Tadase was holding off the ex-eggs with that 'holy crown' thing, but honestly Nagihiko was doing all the work. And then there was the usual. Hearts unlock, fight, kick, punch, and open heart. The embryo made an appearance, but then it left. The stupid Easter goons took Ikuto away (who seemed to be in worse condition every time they saw him) before Amu and Yoru had a proper chance to fuss over him.

Nagihiko could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Chara changing with Rhythm left him exhausted, but he couldn't complain after doing nothing for so long. "Good performance Fujisaki-san", Tada-gay encouraged. "Go! GO! Fujisaki-san!" Ran cheered. "Rhythm is so dreamy", Miki said, in a trance. Rhythm winked at her and she nearly fainted. "Pepe-chan and I also think you did great", Yaya said. "Thank you", Nagihiko said softly.

Nagi waited for them to walk away, he placed his hand on his chest and coughed quietly. Rima gave him a worried glance, before catching herself. "We should see what's wrong Rima-chan", Kusu-kusu said. Rima shook her head. "His issues are none of our concern", the blonde said coldly. "Okay Rima-chan", Kusu-kusu said. She flew off to meet up with the other charas, but Rima stayed behind. For an odd reason she couldn't yet identify, she wanted to keep an eye on Nagihiko-kun.

Nagi went home and rested on hid bed. "Are you alright Nagihiko-kun?" Rhythm asked. "I'm just a bit tired Rhythm. It's nothing to worry about", he said. Nagi didn't like lying to anyone, especially his own chara but he was really in no mood to do any explaining. Soon he fell asleep, leaving Rhythm to ponder upon the meaning of his life. (It went something like sports, food, more sports, girl charas, and character transformations. Pretty repetitive if you think about it but a good life nonetheless)

Rima was sitting on her bed, staring out her window. She had seen Nagihiko in a new light lately. He was a jock now; a smart, strong, athletic, cool jock. She didn't know why but the way he acted sick kinda worried her. A part of her wanted to run to him and make sure he was okay, but as usual, her pride got in the way. Rima liked her pride; it was what made her exceedingly stubborn. And her stubbornness is what kept her from becoming some teen girl cliché like Amu or Utau or even Yaya. (Though Yaya isn't exactly a teen yet)

"What's wrong Rima-tan?" Kusu-kusu asked. "Nothing", Rima replied. "Are you worried about Nagi?" The chara asked. "Not this again!" Rima said exasperatedly. Kusu-kusu giggled. "It's no use hiding it from _me_ Rima-tan. I'm your guardian chara so I feel what you feel and right now you're worried about Nagi-kun", the chara explained. "But...why?" Rima asked. "Because you care about him, silly", Kusu-kusu said, trying to suppress her laughter. Rima considered the possibility and was alarmed by the fact that it was very likely. "B-but this isn't right, I can't care. I'm Rima. I'M SELFISH!" she whined.

"No, you _act _selfish Rima-chan but you're an actually a kind, compassionate, and _caring _person", the chara said. "But why him?" Rima whined. Kusu-kusu smirked. "You tell me Rima-tan", she said teasingly. Rima groaned, "So if I cared…which I definitely don't then what should I do?" she asked. Kusu-kusu dragged Rima's cell phone over to her. "Call him", the chara encouraged.

Rhythm picked up the phone (he stepped on the talk button). "Hey, thanks for calling Rima-chan", he said. Rima rolled her eyes. That playboy routine actually worked on Kusu-kusu who was giggling blissfully at the sound of Rhythm's voice. "Rhythm can you hand the phone to Nagihiko?" she asked. "He's sleeping but I can wake him up", Rhythm said. "That's okay what I had to say can wait until tomorrow", she said before hanging up the phone. "That was weird", Rhythm said to himself.

Nagihiko sat up slowly and opened his eyes. "Who was that on the phone?" he asked his chara. "It was just Rima-chan", Rhythm said. "Mashiro-san what did she want?" Nagi asked. Rhythm shrugged "No clue", he said. Nagi rolled his eyes _'probably called just to insult me', _he thought. Nagihiko lied back down on his bead and fell asleep again.

Early the next morning, the guardians met in the royal garden, with the exception of a certain black haired jack's chair that is. Rima stared at the empty chair anxiously. "Where is Fujisaki-san?" Tadase questioned. "Don't know. Have you seen him Yaya?" Amu asked. Yaya shook her head.

"It's rude for commoners to keep their king waiting", Kiseki said, annoyed. "Get over yourself nya", Yoru said nonchalantly. "HOW DARE YOU ADRESS THE KING WITH SUCH DISRESPECT!" Kiseki shouted. Just then Nagihiko walked into the royal garden with Rhythm floating above him. "Sorry I'm late", Nagi said. "No problem", Tadase said.

Yaya got up and yanked Amu and Rima to the side. "Girl meeting", she said. "What is it Yaya?" Amu asked. "My magazine has betrayed me", Yaya whined. Rima snatched the magazine and looked at the article. "So Utau and Kukai are finally dating", she stated. "Good for them", Amu said though she was really thinking something along the lines of _'Now Utau will stop interfering with me and Ikuto Muhahahaha'._ Yaya sweat dropped. "I-I didn't mean it like that", Amu said apologetically.

"Ugh" Rima said "What" Amu answered. "Damn sick purple head," she murmured distractedly. The two girls glared at Rima. " Um…. look Rima do you realize what just happened" Amu said in amazement. "What" she said sharply "You care about Nagi silly" Yaya said. "Ugh, of course I don't care about him. Don't say dumb things" Rima said in retaliation. "Whatever" Amu said "I mean what's not to like about Nagi he is sporty, cool, nice, and intelligent and not to mention your type" the pink haired girl finished. "What!!! He is not my type. First of all I have something to say about each of those traits. One he is only sporty because of his chara, two cool yeah as if, you know he is just nice because of a front, and finally he has no intelligent bone in his body" Rima ranted.

Suddenly the girls heard a gasp from behind them. It was Nagi. "Umm…Tadase called us in for a meeting" he said with hurt in his eyes. "Oh" Rima said regretfully. 'Crap now I pissed him off. Can I do anything right?' she thought. "Um that didn't go well", Amu said. "I don't care, it's true anyway", Rima said walking to the meeting. Amu and Yaya followed a few steps behind her.

"In first order of business we have to…" Rima couldn't focus on Tadase words she had to keep looking over at Nagihiko to see if he still had that sad look in his eyes. She began to look around so it wouldn't be obvious that she was looking at him.

"Um Rima-chan" Yaya said. "What" she answered blankly. "Is there something wrong with your neck?

"Um yea it's just a whiplash," she said. "Would you like to go to the infirmary?" Tadase asked concerned. "Thanks" she said. Rima got up to go to the infirmary. "Hey Fujisaki-san follow Mashiro-san to the infirmary please." "As you please," Nagi said with reluctance. Nagi got up to follow Rima to the nurse.

"Tadase, was that a good idea?" Amu asked. "I know what I'm doing", he said. "Do not question your king", Kiseki added concededly. "You be quiet nya", Yoru hissed.

"Why are you following me?" Rima asked in a nonchalant voice. "I guess a person without an intelligent bone in his body would be used to following orders", Nagi said bitterly. "So Tadase made you come, don't use unnecessary words", Rima said. "You're whiplash has seemed to disappear", he commented. "Yea um…It's a miracle", Rima said sheepishly. Nagihiko laughed a bit and then coughed. "Do something about that cold, it's rude to spread disease", she said, poker face intact. He rolled his eyes at her. "It's worse to bitch in public", he said under his breath. "You're also terrible at being sneaky", she added. Nagihiko rubbed his temples, "I'm not in the mood to argue with you, Mashiro-san", he said tiredly. Rima was utterly shocked. 'He doesn't want to argue with me! When will this insanity end?' She thought.

Rima got a text message from Amu. "Here we go again. C'mon dancer boy", she teased. "No comment", he said, it would've been too easy to insult her. They arrived at the fight after a few minutes. "What took you two so long?" Amu asked suggestively. "Rima-chan is slow", Nagi explained. Rima glared daggers at him. _'Damn was I wrong, how could I have thought I cared about that annoying, know it all, cosplaying, purple head? _Rima thought.

As Rima, still in her regular form mentally listed the reasons she didn't care for Nagihiko, she failed to see the massive ball on X egg energy coming at her. "Rima look out!" Yaya shouted. Rima snapped out of her daze to look for the danger coming at her, but she only saw the shot being blocked by none other than 'the deplorable purple head' himself. Rima's breath caught in her throat. "Nagi", she whispered as he hit the ground.

She kneeled down next to him. "Nagihiko-kun…Nagi...purple head", she said. Her voice got higher with each word. "Stop playing, this is disrespect to comedy, it isn't funny", she said. He still didn't move. Rima shook his shoulder, and was surprised at how warm he felt. She put her hand on his forehead. 'He's burning up', she thought. "Ok, I didn't really wanna do this but…" She slapped him across his face.

'Actually I really enjoyed that', Rima mused. Nagihiko opened his eyes slowly. "Why'd you do that?" he asked rubbing his cheek. "You wouldn't get up when I said to", she explained. Nagihiko winced holding his head.

"You okay?" Rima asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her in a confused way. "Um yea fine", he finally replied. "Don't lie to me baka, I already know your sick", she said. "Why would you care?" he asked her. "This is like the fifth time you saved me so I'm offering you ten minutes of leg pillow time, take it or leave it", she said. He shrugged but then took her up on the offer. Rima blushed as his soft hair caressed her thighs. "If you try anything perverted like a Tsukiyomi Ikuto I will rip this pretty hair out strand by strand", she threatened. But she soon realized that he was already sleeping on her lap. Rima looked a few feet away where Kusu-kusu was being flirted with by mini Casanova (Rhythm) and rolled her eyes at the spectacle.

A few minutes later Amu, Tadase, and Yaya came over to where they were. "You left us to do all the work…oh", Yaya said, realizing the current predicament. "Yaya, were you even in this fight?" Tadase asked. "And what do we have here?" Amu asked smirking. "Depends it could be a murder scene in a few minutes if a certain girl with three charas doesn't shut up", Rima threatened. "G-good thing I have four", Amu said nervously. "I said charas, not eggs Dia didn't hatch yet. You scared Amu-chan?" Rima asked. "T-Tadase-kun", Amu shrieked and hid behind the blonde boy.

"Rima-chan, stop scaring Amu", Nagihiko said. "Your ten minutes are up", she said. Nagi got off of here and turned, whacking her in the face with his hair. Rima growled in mock-annoyance.

That night Rima was on the phone with Amu. "So do you really care about him?" Amu asked. "I might", Rima answered "But then again I might not".

_A/N: My first ever SC fic! Next chapter is either gonna be Amuto or Kukaya/Kutau. R&R please and I hope you like. _


	2. Decoy pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara in any way (Sob)

_Chapter two: Decoy pt.1- Temptress _

The guardians were at their latest meeting. "Souma-kun and Utau's relationship has been getting a lot of publicity lately", Tadase pointed out. It must be really helping Utau's career", Amu said. "No! It's having the opposite effect", A voice said as Utau's charas flew in. "W-what is it Eru?" Amu asked. "In the magazines Utau-chan is being more known for her relationship then her music", Eru said. "But she is becoming more popular", Rima pointed out. "Utau chan doesn't want to be that kind of celebrity", Iru said. "Yes. Utau-chan wants to get by on her talent, not an overexposed relationship", Eru explained. "What do we have to do with the 'Kutau' situation?" Yaya asked bitterly.

"We were getting to that", Iru snapped. "Anyway Iru and I think that if we make it look like Kukai is with another girl, it will take the heat off Utau", Eru said. "Like a decoy girl", Amu said. "Exactly", Iru said. "But as Yuiki-san said, what does this have to do with us?" Nagihiko asked. "Well we were hoping that the decoy girl would be one of you", Eru said. Amu, and Rima sweat dropped and Yaya was silently begging to be sucked into a black hole. "Wait, what does Utau say about this?" Amu asked. "Well we were hoping that maybe you could help us ask her", Iru said. "It's only expected of a heroine like Amu-chan", Eru said. "She does have a point desu", Su said. "Traitor", Amu hissed. "Wait, where is it?" Iru asked. "What?" Tadase asked. "The inspirational speech from the girl with the babyish chara that gets everyone hyped up about a plan", Eru said.

Everyone turned to Yaya, realizing that she hadn't said much in the whole conversation. "What are you people staring at?" Yaya asked. "Where's the speech?" Rima asked. "If you want to hear one then you give it", Yaya said nonchalantly. "That's how Amu-chan feels about being the heroine in situations", Miki said. "So we're going to see Utau now", Amu said plainly. "I thought you'd never ask", Eru said. They got up and walked towards the glass door. "Are you coming Yaya?" Rima asked. "No, I have to go home", she said.

The other four guardians took a trip to Utau's recording studio. "You want me to do what?!" the pop idol asked. "You don't have to do anything", Iru said. "Just act all upset when Kukai's new relationship comes out", Eru said. "And you suppose this will take the heat off me", Utau said. "Well…Yeah", Amu said. Utau thought for a minute. "Fine, which one of your girls is it gonna be?" Utau asked. "It always seems to be Amu-chan", Ran said. "Amu will come nowhere near my boyfriend! Not after she stole Ikuto away from me", Utau said. "I-I'm not even going out with Ikuto!" Amu stuttered. "Amu-chan", Tadase whispered "this is the one time it doesn't have to be you. Don't ruin it", the 'prince' advised. Amu nodded and kept her mouth shut.

"So it will have to be the shrimp…she's cute enough", Utau said, looking at Rima. "No!" Nagihiko shouted. Everyone stared at him in astonishment. "I-I mean she looks a lot younger than she is, no one will believe that Souma-kun left Utau for her", he lied quickly. Rima mouthed 'thank you' to him and he nodded, no one else noticed the exchange. "He has a point", Tadase said. "Wait isn't there another girl in the guardians?" Utau asked. "Yes, Yaya Yuiki-san", Tadase said. "Oh yea the one who acts like a baby, she could never pass as Kukai's girlfriend. Maybe his kid sister but not a girlfriend", Utau said. The idol thought for a second. "Unless you fix her", she said, the wheels already turning in her head.

"Like a makeover", Rima said. Utau nodded. "So should we bring her bye tomorrow?" Amu asked. "No, I have a live recording, you have to do it by yourselves", Utau said. "Utau! We have to get moving", Sanjou-san shouted from her car. "I have to go now. Oh and tell Kukai about the plan for me", Utau said before running to her manager's car. "She's so demanding", Rima stated. "You shouldn't talk", Nagihiko told her. "So, you shouldn't stare at me so much", Rima retorted. "So things are back to normal", Tadase said. "Do you think Yaya is going to do it?" Amu asked. "Honestly, what choice does she have?" Rima asked. "True", Tadase said as they started off home.

Meanwhile Yaya was sitting on her couch listening to her baby brother cry, when she noticed something next to her. "Could this be another egg?" she asked herself. "I wanted to be the only child!" Pepe whined and started crying. Yaya picked up her new egg. It had a gothic Lolita design with red rose petals scattered across it. "Come out please, new chara. Yaya-chan wants to know you", she pleaded.

The egg shook and opened. The chara had long dark brown hair, and purple/blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress, a red rose clip in her hair and black knee-length boots. "Hello Yaya-chan and Pepe-chan I'm Kimi", she said. Yaya looked at Kimi and was amazed that she created something so beautiful. "Y-you, you're so stylish…like Amu-chan. Are you sure you're not her fifth chara?" Yaya asked. "Nope, I'm definitely yours Yaya-chan. I was born from your desire to become more flirty and mature", Kimi said. Pepe's eyes opened wide. "Yaya doesn't want to be mature, she wants to be a spoiled baby, right Yaya", she said. "Sometimes I do but other times…" Yaya's voice trailed off. Kimi smiled brightly. "The time for you to win the heart of your love is at hand, I can feel it", she said.

"Yaya-chan doesn't love anyone, what are you talking about!?" Pepe asked. Yaya's head perked up. "How could I do it Kimi? My competition is Japan's pop princess", Yaya said. Kimi smiled and shook her head. "Love doesn't discriminate, and with the right look any girl can be a princess", she said. "The right look?" Yaya asked. "Yes, first thing…get rid of those ribbons and let your hair down", Kimi instructed, pulling at the red bows. "The bows are cute!" Pepe protested. "They're too babyish", Kimi said. Yaya finished taking out the bows and brushed out her hair, which had grown a bit past her shoulders. "Now I'll fix the color", Kimi said. "What's wrong with the color?" Pepe asked.

"It's too indecisive. It should either be brown or red not a borderline color", Kimi said while making Yaya's hair a chestnut brown color with highlights. The girl was shocked at how different she looked. It was as if the years she was purposely acting like a little kid had finally caught up with her.

"I like it! Kimi what should we do next?" Yaya asked. "We should start with your school clothes and then do makeup in the morning", Kimi said. "She wears a uniform", Pepe said, preparing to be corrected or ignored completely. "Yes, but it's not what you wear, it's how you wear it. She should wear knee-length boots instead of Mary-Janes, and hoop earrings with a gothic choker and matching Lolita bracelets", Kimi ranted going into a trance. Yaya pictured the outfit in her mind. "I love it", she said. Pepe crossed her arms "It's gonna be a long night", she said.

The next day, Yaya went to school with her new look intact. She turned many heads as she walked to the guardian meeting. Kukai was visiting and the others had just told him about the plan. He smiled at her, but looked a bit confused. "There's my fake girlfriend", he said to her. Yaya smiled and racked her brain for something to say. Kimi saw this and smiled. "From a girl who can't flirt to a girl who can, CHARACTER CHANGE!" she said. A small red rose appeared in Yaya's hair. "Fake or not, I couldn't have asked for a better date", she said coyly, batting her eyelashes. "What happened to you since I've been gone?" Kukai asked looking her up and down for about the tenth time in five seconds. "You have your secrets, I have mine", she said. '_Damn, that was good. Note to self, buy Kimi some snacks for her good work', _Yaya asked. "Y-yea I might have to visit more often", Kukai said, clearly distracted by her newfound _developments_.

"Um Tadase, Nagihiko we need to uh train", Kukai said. The king and jack's chair nodded and left, still shocked by this new version of Yaya. Amu and Rima turned to her with shocked expressions on their faces. "What the hell", Rima said. "Where did you learn to…THAT" Amu said. Kimi flew onto Yaya's palm, and Pepe scowled. "Hi! I'm Kimi"_, _she said. "And who do we have here-nya?" Yoru asked, practically purring at Kimi. "Just a girl, handsome neko-chan", she said. Amu and Rima gave the chara quizzical looks. "That's enough Kimi-chan", Yaya said. "I love her style. It speaks to me", Miki said. "We should learn from her-desu", Su said. "Go Kimi-chan Go!" Ran cheered. "Thanks", Kimi said. "So you know the plan", Amu said. "It was obvious that Utau was still sore about the Ikuto loves Amu thing and wouldn't trust her boyfriend around her, and it was clear that Nagi and Rima are in love so she wouldn't do it so that leaves me", Yaya said. "I am not in love with him", Rima said but nobody paid her any mind. "How'd you figure that out?" Amu asked. "Amu-chi I'm immature not slow", Yaya explained.

Amu and Rima kept staring at Kimi who was making Yoru's hair stand up. "What?" Yaya asked. "Your chara is a flirt", Amu said. "She's no worse than Rhythm", Yaya said. "She's got a point", Rima said. "I just hope this ends well", Amu said.

_Meanwhile with the boys_

"What do you think of your fake date?" Tadase asked. "When did she get so…WOW!" Kukai said. "She has a new chara, I saw her", Rhythm said. "She was hot!" Diachi said. "Such royalty should not hide herself", Kiseki said. "Huh?" Diachi said. "You didn't call her a commoner", Rhythm said. "Because she is a queen, a princess at least", Kiseki said. "She has an awesome beat going, but she's not the queen", Rhythm said. "The queen?" Nagihiko asked. "You'll see later", Rhythm said.

"So who do you want now Souma-kun?" Tadase asked. "I don't know. It's weird Yaya was like my little sister, but now she's all complicated…it's hot", he said. "But what about Hoshina-san?" Nagihiko asked. "Does anyone ever know with her? She's like stalking her brother half the time which is nasty but she has a competitive streak and a star quality that Yaya seems to adapted to a flirty style", Kukai said. "Notice that it comes back to Yuiki-san", Tadase said. "He's got a point there", Nagihiko said. "Neither of you can judge. Ikuto-san is locked away somewhere and you still can't keep Amu interested. And you…Rimahiko…nuff said", Kukai preached, shutting the other two boys up.

"It's not our fault your falling into a trap", Tadase said. "What are you talking about?" Kukai asked. "You're falling for Yaya's character change with Kimi, just like Hotori-kun and Amulet heart", Nagihiko said. "That will never happen, I'm true to Utau-chan", Kukai said. "But it already is", Tadase said frowning. "It's inevitable", Nagihiko said. "I can fight it!" Kukai shouted, running off in another direction. "I give it two weeks", Tadase said. "Naw, a week and a half", Nagihiko said.

_End of part one_

Ran: Dun Dun Dun

Kimi: There you are sexy neko-chan

Yoru: I think I'm in love-nya

Su: Will Kukai fall for the new Yaya or stay true to Utau?

Miki: Will there be a cinematic style showdown between Yaya and Utau

Pepe: WILL ANYONE LISTEN TO ME FOR 2 SECONDS!

Kusu-kusu: Who is Rhythm's Queen! (It better be me!)

Amu: Find out in the next chapter of Love Games

Liz: Read and Review please


	3. Decoy pt 2

Disclaimer: I still dont own Shugo Chara

Two weeks later

Utau clenched the magazine in heer hands, almost completely decimating the pictures of Kukai and his not so secret girlfriend. "That's perfect Utau-chan", Eru said. "Yeah, just do that when the press comer", Iru advised. "Look, there are the guardians and Kukai", said Eru. Utau scowled and started walking to them. "Are you gonna thank them?" Eru asked. "Yea, something like that", Utau said through clenched teeth.

"Hey Hinamori! I asked you to fix her not turn her into some gothic slut", Utau said. Amu's eyes widened in shock "I-I didn't, it wasnt me", she said. "Thats Lolita princess to you", Kimi said, floating up to Utau's face with flames in her eyes. "So you are responsible for this", Utau said pointing to Yaya 2.0. "Utau-chan, what's with this jealousy thing?" Kukai asked. "It's very unladylike-desu", Su said. "Fine, then we'll do this my way...Iru", Utau said.

"My own heart, unlock!" she said. "Charecter transformation, Lunatic Charm!" she shouted, transforming with Iru. "Oh yea, I can do that too. C'mon Kimi-chan", Yaya said. "Yaya's own heart, unlock!" she said. There was a flash of white light. Yaya came down in a short black dress with jewels hanging from the edges. She also wore a silver belt with a ruby buckle and black boots. And finally she had on a small silver tiara with a ruby in the middle. "Character transformation, Lolita Princess! she shouted facing her opponent.

"Ten dollars on Yaya", Tadase said. "Ten on Utau", Nagihiko said. "Yea, me too. Utau has more fighting experience", Rima said. "It's funny that you'd agree with him", Amu commented. "Whats funny is that your PRINCE is staring at Yaya with greedy eyes", Rima retorted. (Poof) "I am not a prince I am the king MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Jack go fetch me some chocolate", Tadase said. "If being a guardian didn't get me out of class so much", Nagihiko murmered. "What do you think Kukai?" Amu asked. "I think I'm gonna go hide for a few days", he responded. Amu chuckled. "Now you know how it feels to chose", she said. "But you still haven't chosen yet", Kukai reminded her. "Thats beside the point", Amu said quickly. "Sure it is", he said, running in a random direction. "That was...pitiful", Rima said turning back to the fight.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau shouted, sending a blast of dark butterflies at the younger girl. "Beauty Rush!" Yaya said countering the butterflies with...pure glitter. 'I can do that?' Yaya thought. 'Of course, now lets kick it up a notch', Kimi responded. Yaya pushed in the ruby on her belt. "Ruby Assail!" she shouted. Bright red energy came spiraling out of belt buckle at Utau, knocking the pop star on her ass. _'Damn, the kid's not playing games',_ Utau thought. '_Don't worry Utau-chan. We'll show this bitch who's really in charge', _Iru said. "Devil's Tune!" Utau said, a bright red guitar appearing in her hands. _'I thought this only worked with Amulet devil', _Utau thought. _'It's a special occasion', _Iru explained.

'_Kimi-chan shouldn't we dodge now?_' Yaya asked. _'Wait for it', _Kimi said. They waited until Utau's attack was about a foot away from Yaya. _'Now!' _Kimi said. "Strike Gothica!" she said countering Utau's attack with her own. Both girls added more and more power to their attacks until…BOOM! They screamed as the power surge became too much and combusted, knocking their charas right out of them.

Kukai had successfully escaped and was eating a strawberry iced cream cone when he heard two pained screams fill the air. He didn't know whose voice he was running towards, but his feet took him further every second towards the one he loved. If only he knew who he was running to.

"That's ten dollars each", Tadase said. "What! That was a draw!" Nagihiko said. "They fell at the same time", Rima added. Tadase pulled out his cell phone. "Nope, I recorded it. Utau hit the ground first and Yaya's attack caused the overload. Now pay up", he said. Nagihiko took out his wallet and gave Tadase his ten dollars. "Um Nagi-kun I'm a little short", Rima said. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. "No you're not short at all, your fun sized", he said sarcastically. "Not like that! I'm short on money!" She said, trying to keep her voice sweet. Nagihiko sighed "How much do you need?" he asked. "Ten dollars", she said. "You've got to treat the ladies", Rhythm said. "I suppose you're right", Nagi said, taking his wallet back out. He handed Tadase another ten. "What are you gonna do with all this cash anyway?" Nagihiko asked. "I'm gonna but something nice for Amu-chan", Tadase said.

"Are the two of them okay?" Amu asked concerned. "Yea, they just need to walk it off", Rima said. "But really, they're not moving", Amu said. "Relax Amu-chan", Miki said "According to the ancient laws of romance Kukai will appear to collect his damsel in four…three…two…"

Kukai made it back to where the fight had taken place. He looked between the two bruised girls sprawled on the floor.

_Flashback_

Kukai was walking around campus for his break. He was in his fifth year, and he had gotten Diachi only a few weeks ago. He heard a high pitched scream and rolled his eyes. The jerky boys from his grade were harassing third years again, but he never found that to be any of his business. "We should do something", Diachi said. Kukai smirked. "Yea, let's teach those bastards a lesson", the boy agreed. The leader looked at Kukai in approval. "You came to join is Souma?" he asked. Kukai character changed quickly. "Nope", he said, punching him in the face. The others quickly joined the fight but were easily defeated.

After he was done with them he turned to the little girl who was curled up in a corner, scared out of her mind. "You alright kid?" he asked. "Hai, thank you Souma-kun sempai", she stammered. "No prob. And call me Kukai", he said. "And I'm Diachi", the chara said, floating in front of her. Her eyes glistened at the sight. "What is that?" she asked. "Oh, he's a Shugo chara, my guardian character…wait! You can see him?" Kukai asked. She nodded slowly. "That's cool, what's your name anyway kid?" he questioned. "I'm Yaya Yuiki-san but you can call me Yaya", she said. "Well if those guys ever bother you again just call me, ok Yaya-chan", he said. "Hai", she said.

Kukai picked up his backpack and started walking away. "She's really cute", Diachi said. "And two years younger, I'm not a pedophile", he said, shaking off the thought.

_End of Flashback_

And that was when it all began. The protective feelings and the forbidden infatuation, both which he had locked away within himself until two short weeks ago. "Yaya-chan!" he shouted, running towards her. "Kukai", she said softly, her eyes barley open. He placed his arm under back so she could lean against him. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Yaya sniffled, "N-no, it hurts", she said through tears. Her mature and flirty front melted away.

"YAY she's back to normal!" Pepe said. "Yaya-chan", Kimi said, shaking her head.

Kukai kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. "I chose you", he whispered in her ear as he wiped away her tears. "The little sister personality or the flirty girl?" she asked. "The moment of truth", Pepe whispered to Kimi. "Hai", Kimi said in agreement. (The first time Yaya's two charas ever agreed on anything) Kukai smiled at her. "I think both are great", he said. Yaya's heart was racing. She sat up and looked into her lovers eyes. To her it felt like one of those romantic moments that Amu let pass her by way too often. Determined not to let that happen, she closed the space between them and pressed her lips against Kukai's. The kiss was a bit awkward and Yaya didn't know exactly what to do with her tongue, but what made it sweet was because when their lips parted, they both knew there would be many, many more to come.

"VICTORY!!!" Kimi shouted. "Yea, yea at least she's happy", Pepe said, crossing her arms. "Why doesn't Nagi score like that?" Rhythm asked, shaking his head in dismay.

Utau woke up slowly and saw the remaining four guardians standing over her. "Utau-chan!" Eru said flying to her side. "I lost again, didn't I?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "Gomen", Amu said. "I don't need your sympathy, Hinamori. I'm Hoshina Utau. I can have any guy, whenever", the idol said, rising to her feet. "What's she planning?" Tadase asked, knowing that something that should never happen was about to. Utau pounced on Nagihiko and kissed him shamelessly. "Score!" Rhythm said. "Agreed", Diachi said. After about thirty seconds Utau got off of Nagi and dusted off her clothes. "Not bad, kid", she said, winking. Nagihiko blushed furiously and touched his lips. "This is unfortunate", Tadase said. "Yea for you", Nagihiko commented, still somewhat in a daze.

Rima remained silent, her left eye twitched violently as her mind processed what had taken place. "Amu-chan", she said in a sickly sweet tone of voice. "Y-yes Rima", Amu said fearfully. "I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Rima shouted as her friend tried to restrain her. "Rima, Utau-chan didn't mean it. She hit her head. She was…confused", Amu tried to calm the raging queen's chair with no results. "Let's go Utau, the chibi cant run", Iru said. Utau blew a kiss at Nagi and took off. "Amu let go of me, its fine I'm just gonna simply pull her aside SO I CAN HANG HER BY MY TITEROPE", Rima yelled. "I didn't know Rima-chan was so jealous", Miki said. "It goes without saying desu. The girls who play hard to get are always the first to throw a fit desu", Su said. "Uh...Fight! Fight! Rima-chan", Ran cheered. "She's obviously confused-nya", Yoru commented.

Yaya and Kukai walked to the rest of them, hand in hand. "So what did we miss?" Yaya asked. "Yea, why did blondie go all Devil chibi?" Kukai asked. "Utau kissed Nagi", Amu explained. "So are they together now?" Yaya asked. "Eww no of course not, that would be weird", Amu commented. "Yea it was just one of Utau's classic hit and runs", Tadase said. "Cool so no harm done", Kukai said. "That depends", Yaya said. "On what?" Tadase asked. "How long it takes Nagi to wipe that grin off his face", said Amu who was secretly amused by the entire situation.

Nagihiko: Thank You Lizzie-sama

Yaya: Yea thanks (continues making out with Kukai)

Rima: I'm mad at you

Lizzie: I'll make it up 2 you Rima-chan, I promise

Kusu-kusu: Fun with Rimahiko

Ikuto: When am I in it?

Tadase: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Kimi: What about some chara love?

Lizzie: (sweat drops) I will try to meet everyone's romantic needs ASAP. Just give me a chance to think, there could actually be a plot to this thing

Kukai: Or not

Ran: Read and Review please!!!


	4. compensation

Disclaimer: Still no ownership, surprise surprise.

_Chapter four-compensation _

"Rima-chan", Nagihiko said, waving at her. The petite blonde turned away from him and started walking faster. He ran to catch up to her "Rima-chan, you know you can't outrun me", he said. Rima shrugged but kept walking silently as if he wasn't there. Nagihiko Fujisaki was a boy with few dislikes; one of which was being disliked. But the one thing that he could not tolerate was being ignored. "Okay, fine have it your way. Nod once if you're mad at me, twice if you lost your voice laughing at gag manga again, and three times if you are someone cosplaying Mashiro Rima and you don't know who I am", he said. Rima bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling and nodded once. She went into the classroom and sat in her seat.

Nagihiko sat next to Amu. "Why isn't Rima speaking to me?" he asked. "The kiss", Amu whispered. "What?" he asked. "That thing with Utau a few days ago", she said in his ear. "Hinamori-san and Fujisaki-san stop flirting please", Nikaidou sensei said. "Gomen", they said in unison, Nikaidou returned to teaching the lesson. Amu took out a piece of pink notepaper. She wrote for a minute and gave the paper to Nagihiko.

_Dear Nagi,_

_First of all, HA! I knew you liked Rima. Second she's more in denial than you ever were so you need to show her that she means more to you than Utau and her…pop star kisses IDK, but you'd have to do it without letting Rima know that you know that's what was bothering her, cuz of her pride thing. GOOD LUCK!_

_Sincerely,_

_Amu _

Nagihiko smiled and Amu winked at him. About two rows in front of them two girls saw this exchange. "Oh, how cute are they. Nagi-kun and Amu-chan make a beautiful couple", Hanako said. "Yea…cute", Rima said. As she looked at her best friend flirting with Nagi, it made her soul burn. "Nikaidou-sensei may I be excused", she said allowing herself to cry a bit. "S-sure Mashiro-san", the teacher said, in a slightly confused tone.

"Were those fake tears again?" Amu asked. Nagi watched Rima leave with a concerned expression on his face. "Only half fake", he said quietly. "Should we go after her?" Amu asked. "It would only make her more angry", Nagihiko explained.

Rima curled up in her 'ball formation' against a wall. "Rima what's wrong", Kusu-kusu whined. "Amu-chan has Tadase-kun (sniff) and Ikuto-kun (sniff) and many other admirers and she still h-has to make Nagi fall in love with her too (sniff)", Rima cried. "Rima, weird face", Kusu-kusu said, performing the classic gag. "Yeah", Rima said wiping the tears from her face. The bell rung, signaling that the school day was over.

Rima walked into the Guardian meeting, greeted by the sight of Amu whispering something to Nagihiko. Rima rolled her eyes and sat in her chair. She looked at the snacks with disgust. 'Again with the tea. What do these people have against hot chocolate?' she thought. Just then a mug of coca was placed in front of her. She looked up and saw none other than Nagihiko standing over her. She shrugged it off nonchalantly sipping the warm liquid.

"This is gonna be difficult", Nagihiko whispered to Amu. "Hai", Amu replied. "We'll do the make her smile plan mk. 2", Kusu-kusu said. "YAY! Planning YAY YAY!" Ran said happily. "Win her over with sweets", Su suggested. "No with music", Miki said. "And any romantic plans must include me", Kimi said, floating over. "When did all of you become a part of it?" Amu asked. The charas looked around and shrugged.

"Kusu-kusu we're leaving", Rima said from across the room. "The plan commences tomorrow", Kimi said. "Hai", the other charas said. "What! You would give her obedience but not I, the Shugo Chara king", Kiseki said in outrage. "Just this once Kiseki-kun", Kimi pleaded, batting her eyelashes. Kiseki blushed "Uh fine…I order you all to listen to Kimi-chan", he said. "It still has to be about him" Pepe said. "Her skills remain unmatched-desu", Su said. "Teach me!" Miki begged, falling to her knees.

* * *

_The next day (Saturday)_

Rima got a text message from Amu

_Rima-chan, we have to get some things for the Graduation. Meet me at the shopping center_

_-Amu_

"I'm not going", Rima said, putting down her phone. "Rima-chan we have to go!" Kusu-kusu said. "Why?" Rima asked. "Because I (giggle) want to see (giggle) um", the chara started blushing. Rima raised an eyebrow "You like somebody", she inferred. Kusu-kusu's face started to resemble a cherry tomato. Rima smiled "okay, tell me when you're not in full Amu mode", she said. "So we can go?" the clown-chara asked. Rima nodded and got her purse…little did she know what her friends had in store for her.

"What is this", Rima said, when she got to the mall. "Well since there are so many things we need to get, we decided to split up into groups of two", Tadase explained. "Yea!" Yaya said. "Me and Kukai, Amu-chi and Tadase, and that leaves…"

Rima cut her off with a death glare. "No, no absolutely not I know what you people are trying to do and it's not going to happen!" Rima said sternly. "C'mon Rima-chan, the shopping is for our graduation", Nagihiko said from behind her. "Why are you always behind me?" Rima asked in irritation. "So you are talking to me", Nagihiko said smirking. "I can't take this, please Amu-chan", Rima whined as she began to shed fake tears. She was disappointed to see that everyone had already snuck away, and annoyed that Nagihiko had the nerve to start laughing at her. "Let's just shop and get this over with", Rima said, getting back into her nonchalant character.

Nagihiko checked his pockets. "I seem to have forgotten the money", he said sheepishly. Rima gave him the coldest glare she could muster before she fully exploded. "How could you forget the money? Who goes shopping, no who THINKS about shopping and then forgets the one thing needed to purchase any item", she ranted. "Rima-chan this mall is close to my home. We can just go and get it", he explained. Rima's left eye twitched. "That's unnecessary work…but fine", she said.

They walked to the Fujisaki home in silence. When they got to the door, Rima stopped. "What did you plan?" she asked. "W-what do you mean", Nagihiko said innocently. "You were smirking with your eyes the whole way here, and I would've believed that Amu or Tadase forgot their money you Fujisaki do not forget things and furthermore you're rich so you must have a credit card somewhere. So just tell me what's behind that door and I might not kill you", Rima said. "Rima-chan, I can honestly tell you that there is nothing unusual in my house", Nagihiko said.

She gave him a skeptical look and they walked through the door. Rima's eyes widened in amazement. "I-its world famous comedian, Suzuki Matsubara-san!" she said softly. "Suzuki-sama! H-how are you here, your show was completely sold out", she said. "Suzuki! Suzuki!" Kusu-kusu shouted joyfully. Suzuki smiled softly. "I take it that you're Rima-chan. Your friend here is very convincing", the comedian said gesturing to Nagi. "Nagihiko? How did you do this?" Rima asked, with a dazed expression on her face. Nagihiko chuckled "It was nothing", he said.

"Nothing", Suzuki said. "This boy worked hard for you. He climbed up a fire escape and through a window and then he cooked for me and bribed me with tickets to Japanese theatre". Nagihiko blushed and Rima stared at him for a minute. "Why?" she asked. He shrugged "I don't like having Rima-chan angry with me", he explained. It was Rima's turn to blush. "Fine. I forgive you", she said. "Friends?" he asked extending his hand. Rima hugged him unexpectedly "Hai, friends", she whispered.

Kusu-kusu giggled. "Rima-chan is blushing", she said to Rhythm who was shaking his head. "Denial", he said sadly.

"Rima-chan", Suzuki said after the romantic moment was over. "Hmm", Rima said still somewhat disoriented. "Would you like to help me with my new gag for tomorrow night's show?" she asked. "This is an epic moment!" Kusu-kusu said. "Rima-chan, breathe", Nagi whispered in her ear. "It would be an honor", she said, walking off with her idol.

Rhythm flew up to Nagihiko. "Why didn't you ask her? I'm sure she would've said yes", the chara said. Nagihiko sighed. "If she does I want it to be because she wants to, not because she's in delight because of her favorite comedian", he explained. "That's deep", Rhythm commented. 'Someday, Rima-chan', Nagi thought as he stared out his window.

Rima: what was he gonna ask me! Liz! This isn't fair (Starts to cry)

Liz: Rima I'm sorry, he was gonna ask (Nagi drags me to a back alley so Ikuto can deal with me)

Nadeshiko: Did I miss anything?

Amu: Nadeshiko! You're back!

Rima: Nadeshiko, you're real?

Nagi: I told you, but ya didn't listen.

Tadase: She's hot!

Nagi: If you hit on my sister I'll maim you

Amu: Can we just graduate already?!


	5. Nadeshiko's back!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Kimi-chan

_Chapter five: Nadeshiko is back!_

Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Tadase were in the Royal garden drinking Japanese tea (Much to Rima's displeasure). "Where is Fujisaki?" Rima asked. "He had some business to take care of and will be back shortly", Tadase said. "Rima-chi really is the protective type", Yaya said. "It's the sweetest thing-desu", Su said. "Why did Kimi get to go?" Kusu-kusu asked, pouting. "Because she is Rhythm's best friend", Pepe pointed out. "Favoritism", Miki added. "I wonder what they're doing." Amu said.

Nagihiko came to gate 8-12 of Tokyo International Airport. "I haven't seen Nadeshiko in so long", he said to himself. "Do you have a twin too Rhythm?" Kimi asked. "Yea, her name is Temari but I haven't met her yet", Rhythm said. "Kimi! When did you get here", Nagihiko asked. "I was invited", Kimi said. Nagihiko shrugged. "I'm glad it was you then. You're pretty level headed for a chara", he said. "Arigito Nagi-kun", Kimi said.

A girl dressed head to toe in European fashion walked towards them. "Nagi!" she shouted, hugging her twin brother. "I missed you", she said. Nagihiko smiled and then gave her a look. "You could've called Amu-chan. She made me put my hair in a pony tail so she could vent", he said. Nadeshiko started to laugh. "Wait! How do you know Amu? You go to Ouran Academy", she asked. "I transferred to Seiyo. Those people at Ouran are…you know what no comment. Anyway I'm the Guardians new Jack", he said. Nadeshiko face lit up. "Wait, so that means you have a Shugo Chara!" she said.

"I'm Rhythm, hey how ya doing", the chara said. "Konichewa Onii-san", Tamari said floating gracefully out of Nadeshiko's purse. "Cool, I have a twin", Rhythm said. "That's weird, I feel the presence of another chara", Temari said. Kimi came out from behind Nagihiko. "Hi! I'm Kimi", she said. Temari smiled "I'm Temari. You're very fashionable Kimi-chan. Nadeshiko-chan and I saw designs like this in Europe", she said. "You are lovely too, you're kimono is beautiful", Kimi said. "Girls", Rhythm said, rolling his eyes in boredom.

"So, how have things been since I left?" Nadeshiko asked. "Everything is good", he said. "Great! I'm just dying to see everyone again", she said. "That's great, cuz the guardian meeting is going on now", Kimi said. "We have to go! I haven't seen Amu-chan in the longest", Nadeshiko said. "And Ran, Miki, and Su", Temari added. Nagihiko sweat dropped. "Wouldn't you rather settle in first and go see Amu-chan at her house tomorrow", Nagihiko said in a persuasive voice. "Hey, I'm your sister. That convincing bit won't ever work on me. I already sent my luggage home in the limo, and I would like to see my old friends now please", Nadeshiko said. Nagi knew that he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine, let's go", he said as he hailed a taxi.

"She has such power", Kimi said in awe. "Everything is back to normal", Temari said happily. "She's got an awesome beat going, as expected of Nagi's sister", Rhythm said.

They walked into Seiyo's greenhouse where the remaining guardians were finishing their snacks. Tadase looked up. "I-is that…" he started. "NADE-CHAN!!!" Yaya screamed. The girl ran to embrace her old friend. "Nadeshiko, never leave again okay", she said, after finally letting go. Nadeshiko smiled "I can't promise that but I won't be leaving again at least until after high school. Anyway I love Yaya-chan's new look", she said. "That was all Kimi-chan", Yaya said proudly. "As expected of Kimi-san", Nadeshiko said. "Hai", Temari said in agreement.

Amu stared at her long lost friend in blissful astonishment. "N-Nadeshiko-chan", she said, with tears filling her golden eyes. "Amu-chan", Nadeshiko squealed. They hugged. "Nadeshiko, I missed you", Amu said. "I missed you too, you know you're my best friend", Nadeshiko said, her eyes brimming with tears as well. Amu smiled "we have to catch up", Amu said. "Yaya has to catch up with Nade-chan too", Yaya said. "I go out with Kukai now!" she boasted. "Well it's about time. We should all go out tomorrow!" Nadeshiko said.

Rima, who had been burning with resentment since the previous queen walked through the door, set her teacup down. "Just who do you think you are?" Rima asked. "Um who is this?" Nadeshiko asked. Rima stood up, though it basically made no difference to Nadeshiko's obvious height advantage. "I am Rima Mashiro. I am the _present_ queen of the guardians and Amu's _current _best friend. And furthermore I should be the one asking for an explanation to who you are", Rima said proudly. "Yea", Kusu-kusu said, floating up next to her bearer. Nadeshiko took a deep breath thinking 'This one's a piece of work'. "Fine then, I am Nadeshiko Fujisaki", she said. "Got a problem with that?" Temari asked coming to eyelevel with Kusu-kusu.

"Actually I do", Rima said. "See Nadeshiko, I've heard a whole lot about you. You left for Europe without any notice and without contacting anyone in almost a year, and then you send in your baka twin brother and expect that to fix everything. And now you come back in some fancy clothes and think that everything is okay. You assume that you still have the honor of calling Amu your best friend. You obviously have become delusional in your absence", she said, concluding her tirade.

"Mashiro-san, is this the way that a queen should behave? Within five minutes of meeting me, you have insulted my integrity, my brother, my loyalty to Amu, and even my sanity. I must wonder how you slipped your way into the queen's chair", Nadeshiko said coolly, not letting her emotions get the better of her. Rima sneered at her. "Oh, I get it. So you're the evil twin", she said. "Exactly", Nadeshiko said. "So don't cross me", she warned in a lower voice.

Nagihiko rubbed his temples. "I knew this would happen if I let them in the same room, I tried to stop it", he mumbled to himself. "Nadeshiko, Rima, please don't fight for my sake. It would break my heart", Amu said. "Fine, for Amu-chan", Nadeshiko said. "B-but Amu", Rima said, putting on her best fake tears. "Rima don't cry", Amu pleaded. "Fake", the Fujisaki's said in unison. "And not very convincing", Temari added. "How do they do that?" Tadase asked. "Yaya-chan is angry the fight is over. It was getting good too", she said. "Rima-chan would've won", Pepe said. "No, Nadeshiko would win its obvious", Kimi said.

Kukai walked in the door. "Hey guys how's it….Nadeshiko?!" he said. "Hey Kukai, how's middle school been?" she asked. "You were in Europe and you're asking about middle school? But anyway that's the reason I came. I wanted to see if you were coming to the soccer tournament two days from now. I think Kairi's school is coming too", he said. "Of course we're coming to see Kukai, right", Yaya said turning to the other guardians. They all sweat dropped. "Um we have a lot of things to prepare before the graduation and", Tadase started. "They don't want to go, case closed", Rima said. "Ouch", Kukai said. "Well I'd like to come", Nadeshiko said. "Me too", Amu said.

"Well then Tadase-kun and Mashiro-san can finish the work, and Amu, Yaya, Nagi and I can go to the tournament", Nadeshiko suggested. "Hmm, that could work", Tadase said. "Already, Nade-chan is coming up with great ideas!" Yaya said. "Um, no there are six of us and only two are doing the work, its unfair", Rima said. "A queen should never be so lazy. Nadeshiko-chan was a much better queen than you", Temari said. "Be quiet before I put paint on your dress thingy", Kusu-kusu threatened. "You wouldn't touch this design, its priceless", Kimi said. "Stay out of this Kimi", Pepe said. And the charas continued arguing.

About five minutes later, they were all outside getting ready to walk home. "Wait, where's Nagi?" Nadeshiko asked. "He must've slipped out", Tadase said. Amu frowned; disappearing undetected was an Ikuto thing. _'Where are you Ikuto? Are you okay?' _she wondered. "Nadeshiko, I can walk home with you. You probably don't remember the route", Amu said. "Arigato Amu", Nadeshiko said, and they started walking off. Rima cursed under her breath; if she came home late her mom would murder her so she grudgingly started in the other direction.

"So Amu-chan, how are things since I left?" she asked. Amu told her everything from the fight with Utau to the mystery eggs to Tadase and Ikuto to Easters unclear plans. "Wow, everything has been really busy", Nadeshiko said. "Maybe I should've stayed in Europe", she said sadly. "Noooo! Stay here in Japan, forget what Rima says she's just the obstinate type", Amu explained. "I thought that was you", Nadeshiko teased. "Very funny", Amu said. "We're at my house already", Nadeshiko said. "Oh", Amu said. "See you tomorrow", she said. "Bye Amu-chan", Nadeshiko said as her friend walked away.

Nagihiko was in his room, throwing a baseball at the ceiling. 'I hate my life. Why does this crap have to happen to me?' he thought. To him, choosing between Nadeshiko and Rima was like choosing between water and air. No matter which way you go, you still die a sad, painful death.

Nadeshiko came through the door looking half pleased and half annoyed. "Did you leave me purposely? Or did you engineer it so that I could walk home with Amu-chan in that evil genius brain of yours?" she asked, ruffling his hair. He glared at her. "You know I hate that", he said. Nadeshiko stopped and looked at her brother. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "Nothing, you wouldn't get it", he said. "Twin telepathy", she reminded him. He stayed quiet and Nadeshiko thought. "The twin telepathy is in effect", Rhythm said. "Shh", Temari said.

"It's about the queen's chair", Nadeshiko concluded. "Dead on, and on the first try", Rhythm said. "Nadeshiko-chan's powers are unparalleled", Temari said. "Nade, I'm already on thin ice with that girl", he said. "Who cares if she doesn't like you? She seems like a bitch anyway", Nadeshiko said. Nagihiko gave her a look "What happened to your Japanese lady character?" he asked. Nadeshiko shrugged "I have to do it for over sixteen hours a day give me a break", she said "besides you never told me what's up with you and Mashiro-san".

"The Jack's chair and Queen's chair work very closely. It's strictly professional", he said. "You are only going to be guardians for a few more days", she reminded him. "I would still have to see her in middle school", he said. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. "Sure Nagi", she said walking out of the room.

"Denial", Temari said. "You don't know the half of it", Rhythm said. "So who does oni-san like?" Temari asked. "I like all women", he said. "But it's really one of two. Kusu-kusu or Kimi", Temari said. "Well yea…but still no", he said. "Lucky", Temari said "There really aren't enough male charas to go around".

Rima: I don't like you

Nadeshiko: I will not respond (tense)

Rima: your hair looks like weave

Nadeshiko: That's it I'll kill her! TEMARI! (Runs after Rima with Katana)

Amu, Nagihiko, and Tadase: (Sweat drops)

Kairi: Who is that

Rhythm: Review please!


	6. Unexpected Connection

Disclaimer: I am obviously not from peach pit so….fill in the blanks.

_Chapter 6- unexpected connections_

Tadase called Rima on her cell phone the next night. "Mashiro-san, I was thinking that maybe we should go to the soccer match with everyone else. You know to show our support to Souma. Nadeshiko-chan was right as usual", he said. Rima rolled her eyes. "What you mean is that you don't trust Amu around countless athletes and Sanjou-kun", she said. "Precisely, so we can all meet at the royal garden at around eight AM", Tadase said. "Whatever Tada-gay", she said before hanging up.

"Nadeshiko. The nerve of that girl", Rima said. Kusu-kusu nodded "I don't like them either", she said. "She just waltzes in and expects everyone to go back to adoring her", Rima ranted. "And Nagi didn't even defend me", she said in a smaller voice. "Nagi?" the chara questioned. "I mean nobody defended me", she corrected quickly. The tiny chara giggled. "Well I don't like them, but she is his sister. Knowing Nagihiko he would probably wait until they were home to correct her", Kusu-kusu explained. "True", Rima said, yawning. "We should get some sleep before the tournament tomorrow", she said sleepily.

The next morning, Kairi prepared the banners for his school. "Why are we even going to something as mundane as a soccer tournament?" Musashi questioned. Kairi sighed "As class representative, I must support my school. Besides, Seiyo will be there also", he said. "Amu-chan?" the chara said. "My point exactly", Kairi said as he finished tying up the posters.

The guardians (plus Nadeshiko) met by the royal garden. "So who will be Seiyo middle school's head cheerer?" Tadase asked. "How about an actual middle school student?" Rima asked. "How about Amu-chan? Amulet heart does come with pompoms", Tadase said. Amu rolled her golden eyes. If she heard 'Amulet heart' one more time she would kiss Ikuto right in front of him. "Nade-chan should do it", Yaya said happily. "Um sure", Nadeshiko said. Rima glared at Nadeshiko, and Nadeshiko looked away. "Remember Nadeshiko, you promised Nagi you'd be nice to her", Temari said.

"I need to talk to you", Rima told Nagihiko. "What is it Rima-chan?" he asked when they were far enough away. "I hate your sister", she said. "I've noticed", Nagihiko said. "Maybe you could suggest that she goes back to her travels, I heard America was nice", she said in a sweet voice. Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "Look, if you have a problem with her, you deal with it. I'm completely neutral on this", he said. Rima scowled "Fine, have it your way", she said, with an evil plan forming in her head.

Kairi walked around the field with his clipboard trying to look important. "Kairi! Hey, over here", Yaya shouted. The previous jack saw the guardians approaching him. "Hello Joker", Kairi said. Amu blushed "Hi Kairi-kun", she said.

"Hey Sanjou-san", Tadase said, interrupting their moment. "Have you met Nadeshiko?" the king asked. Kairi looked at Nadeshiko and smiled. "The previous queens chair. It's a pleasure", Kairi said, kissing her hand politely. Nadeshiko blushed. "The pleasure is all mines Sanjou-kun", she said. "Nade we have to get changed into our costumes", Yaya said.

"Hey, I'm Temari", the chara said. Musashi blinked at her beauty. He bowed before her. "It is an honor to meet someone as stunning as you Temari-chan", he said without looking up. Temari blushed, but tried to hide it behind her Kimono. "Arigato Musashi-san", she said sweetly.

"These are the beginnings of young love", Kimi stated. Rhythm shook his head in disapproval. "How is my sister so easily won over?" he asked. "Because you are the vexatious one", Kimi muttered under her breath. Kusu-kusu giggled "So true", she giggled.

Kairi pushed his glasses up on his face. "The perfect woman", he whispered.

Rima crept away from the festivities to the field that would be used later that day. She went to the spot where the head cheerers were gonna be in place. She smirked as she started digging where she knew Nadeshiko was going to be. 'A little rendition on Nagi's old trick', she thought. (A/N: See episode 62 of the anime) After she was done, Rima wiped the sweat off of her brow, as much as she hated manual labor, this would be worth it.

Nadeshiko, Yaya and Amu walked out of the locker room in their tiny cheerleading costumes. "Yaya, I don't know about these", Nadeshiko said. "Yea, we look kind of trampy", Amu agreed. "I like it", A voice said from behind Amu. "Shut up Ikuto… wait…IKUTO!?" she shouted. Amu hugged him. Ikuto smiled "If I knew that's the response I would get I should get captured by Easter more often", he said. Amu hit his arm. "Don't do that you baka!" she said. "Its sarcasm Amu", Ikuto explained.

Yaya and Nadeshiko shared a laugh at Amu's expense. "Oh, dancer girl is back", Ikuto said "I bet chibi is mad". Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. "Where is she anyway?" Nade asked. "Probably torturing Nagi", Yaya said. "She tortures _my brother_", Nadeshiko said angrily. "Um yea, all the time but she really cares about him. Rima-chan is just stubborn", Yaya said. "I hate to sound like this, but that girl doesn't seem to have a compassionate bone in her body", Nadeshiko said. "She doesn't", Amu said. "Except when it involves Nagi, then she's either extra mean or extra nice", she explained. "You should start trying to get along because she might be your sister in law one day", Yaya said. "I shudder at the thought", Nadeshiko said.

Amu groaned. Though she felt the same way about Rima when they first met, it hurt her to see her two best friends clashing like this. She honestly couldn't side with either of them because in a way they were both right. 'Maybe I should just disappear like Ikuto does', she thought.

Amu crept away slowly. "Amu, you're not sneaky", Ikuto whispered in her ear. "Fine, then you get me out of here", she said. "My pleasure", he replied. He picked her up bridal style and took her in a random direction. "I didn't mean like this", Amu whined.

"That was…awkward", Nadeshiko said. "Yeah", Yaya said. The girls walked to the soccer field where they saw hundreds of X eggs being collected. Nadeshiko and Yaya ran towards the X eggs, they were about to transform but they saw the people in the stands.

"We have to be sneaky about this", Nadeshiko said. She ran onto where she was supposed to stand. Nadeshiko fell into the deep hole in the ground that Rima and about fifty X eggs followed her under. Nadeshiko screamed.

"Nadeshiko!" Nagi said in fear for his sister. "Mashiro, Fujisaki, fight off the X eggs, I will help Nadeshiko-chan", Kairi said, running off before anyone could comment.

Character transformation, Samurai Soul

Kairi ran into the hole and blocked Nadeshiko with his swords. "Are you alright, Nadeshiko-chan", he asked. "Hai, Arigato Kairi-kun", she said softly. More eggs swarmed into the egg. "Nadeshiko-chan, will you lend me your power?" Kairi asked. Nadeshiko smiled and nodded. "Samurai Blossom", they said. The X eggs were cleansed. The two looked at each other and blushed.

"We would like to present the head cheerers who made this display possible…Kairi Sanjou and Nadeshiko Fujisaki", Tadase said quickly. Nadeshiko and Kairi climbed out of the hole with confused looks on their faces, and the crowd erupted in applause. "Um let the tournament begin", Kairi announced and they walked off.

Nagi, Rima, and Yaya watched the spectacle from the stands. "It all worked out right", Yaya said. "But how did that hole get there?" Nagi asked. Rima sweat dropped "Um, why question things", she said. Nagihiko glanced at her. "I guess you're right", he said.

Nadeshiko: Smiling

Kairi: Nadeshiko (thoughts)

Nagi: Not with my sister

Amu: I thought Kairi loved me

Yaya: not any more

Liz: I was in writers block for a few days, sorry for the late update.

Ikuto: Unacceptable

Liz: I know Ikuto-sama I will do better

Rima: Good

Kimi: R&R Please


	7. Promises

Disclaimer: No ownership whatsoever.

Chapter seven: Broken Prom-ises

'Graduation', Amu thought as she hung the banner in the auditorium. She remembered the things that happened in that room. "This is the place where you first confessed to Tadase", Miki reminded her. "That was so sweet", Nadeshiko said. Amu rolled her eyes. Rima glared at Nadeshiko, a bit angry that there was another memory she wasn't a part of.

Amu sensed the tension between her two best friends. "I can't wait fot the prom tomorrow the theme prom is starlit paradise", she said. "Cool, I already bought my dress", Rima said. Hanako came up to them. "Amu-chan, Rima-chan you are finalists for prom queen!" she said. "That's great Amu-chan", Nadeshiko said. "I'm sure you'll win", Temari added. Amu smiled. "Thanks, but winning is never a sure thing", she said. "You'll win Amu-chan", Miki said. "Crush the competition", Ran added. "We'll make campaign cookies", Su said.

Rima sweat dropped. "Still standing here", she said with her arms crossed. "You can win Rima-chan for both of us", Kusu-kusu said. Rima smiled. "You chan have a chara prom", Rima suggested. Kusu-kusu shook her head. "We all know it would be Kimi, Temari, who wins. Or Dia if she finally comes out", she said. Rima smiled. "This isn't just about prom is it?" she asked. The chara blushed and started to giggle sheepishly.

Tadase, Kukai, and Nagihiko were on the other side of the auditorium delegating to others. "So should I ask her today?" Tadase asked. "I told you to ask her three days ago", said a slightly annoyed Nagi. "Ask who what?" Kukai asked. "Tadase is trying to ask Amu-chan to prom", Nagihiko said. "You still didn't ask anyone", the king's chair pointed out. "Rima's a bitch. I have an excuse", Nagihiko said. "No one even said Rima", Kukai said. "Don't you have a girlfriend to appease or something?" Nagi teased. "Where is Yuiki-san anyway?" Tadase asked. Kukai looked around. "I guess it's time for me to exercise my skills in romancing", he said smugly.

Kukai walked into the royal garden where he found Yaya. "How'd you find me here?" she asked. "You're predictable", he answered. She nodded and said "I know". Kukai walked a bit closer to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yea, why?" she asked. "Cuz we've been talking for two minutes and you haven't mentioned sweets or acted hyper in any way, so what's up?" he said. "I guess I'm kinda sad", she admitted. Kukai pulled her into his lap. "What made my hime sad?" he asked.

"Everyone is leaving me", she whined. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Amu-chan and the others are graduating and no one else in the school even has a chara and I'm going to be all by myself", she said. "Yaya-chan, it's only for one year, and the middle school is down the street", he explained. "A lot can happen in a year. Forget a year, a lot can happen in a day", she said.

"Now you're being dramatic", he said. "Not really, you went from being Utau-san's boyfriend to mine in a day. Amu-chi switches between liking Tadase and Ikuto every day. Rima-tan changes between loving and hating Nagi about twenty times a day. You'll all forget about me. I can see it now", she ranted, her voice beginning to crack. Kukai kissed her on the cheek. "Who could forget you?" Kukai asked. "Everyone! Don't you listen! It's already happening with the guardians. First it was Amu and Tadase and now it's Rima and Nagi too. I'm already the outsider, imagine when we're in different schools", she sobbed.

Tsukasa walked into the room. "Oh, Yaya-san you weren't at the assembly so I should tell you in person. Starting next semester grade six is a part of the middle school, we've been working on that since the beginning of last term", he said. "And you wait until now to tell her?" Kukai asked. Tsukasa shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise", he said. Yaya stayed frozen in Kukai's lap. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Y-Yaya-chan", he said. Yaya jumped up and hugged the founding king. "Arigato, Tsukasa-san! I won't be forgotten!!!!!" she shouted.

Meanwhile, Tadase found Amu outside Nikaidou-sensei's room. "Amu-chan, would you like for me to accompany you to the prom?" he asked. "Yes, I'd like that", she said calmly. "Til then, Amu-chan", he said and kissed her on the cheek. When Tadase was out of earshot Amu screamed. "Kyaa! I'm going with Tadase! YAYAYAYA!" she said. "GO AMU! GO TADASE! GO TO THE PROM", Ran yelled. Miki had hearts in her eyes, and Su was making an ingredients list for a celebratory dinner.

"Aren't we happy", said a voice behind her. "Ikuto!" Amu said. "Wrong answer", the voice said. She turned around. "Nagihiko! Oh my God, sorry", she said, blushing. "I'm guessing that Hotori-kun finally asked you to prom", Nagi said. Amu nodded. "I'm about to go ask Rima-chan now", he told her. "Um Nagi, I wouldn't do that", Amu warned. "Why?" He asked. "Uh, Rima said yes to Shichiro-kun this morning", she said. "Oh", Nagi said, the disappointment was evident on his face.

Nagihiko walked around the vast campus. 'Shichiro is a punk. He can't handle Rima, friggin animal control can't handle Rima. He can't even shoot a basketball and he's trying to ask out my girl', he thought. "Let's chara change and kick his ass", Rhythm said. While Nagi was entertaining the thought, Tadase come up to him. "Fujisaki, you were right, Amu-chan said yes", the blonde said. "Great", Nagihiko said sarcastically. "Maybe we can double date with you and…" Tadase realized that his friend was walking away. "Don't walk away from me commoner!" Tadase shouted in chara change. "Fuck off prince", Nagi said over his shoulder.

Later at the guardian meeting there was a long awkward silence. Amu was blushing at Tadase who was looking at Nagihiko confused, who was glaring at Rima's empty chair. "Why is everyone so sad? Be happy with me!" Yaya screeched. "Happiness is only a mirage to shield us from the misery that haunts us", Nagihiko said emotionlessly.

"Okay", Yaya said confused. "So… Yaya why are you happy?" Amu asked. "Sixth grade is now connected to the middle school. But I'd rather know why Nagi is acting so emo", Yaya said. "And irritable", Tadase added. "I'm right here you know", Nagihiko said quietly. "What did Rima do?" Yaya asked.

"What do you mean what did I do", Rima said, walking in. Nagihiko got up and walked out of the meeting. Rima only caught his eyes for a split second. The emotions she saw in those eyes where endless; anger, sadness, shock, disappointment. She felt an urge inside of her to follow him, but instead turned back to the other guardians. "What just happened?" Rima asked. Amu, Tadase, and Yaya were silent. "Mashiro-san…we were just about to discuss the senior trip", Tadase said.

Rima smiled. "We're going to America, right?" she asked. "Yea, why?" Amu asked. "I just remembered that Shichiro-kun speaks perfect English", Rima said. "Who's that?" Yaya asked. "My prom date", Rima explained.

"Oy, Rima-chan", Kusu-kusu said. "This won't end well", Kimi said. "Nope", Miki agreed. "Enough with them for now. Why don't we have our own Shugo chara prom", Kiseki suggested. "Yay!" Ran shouted. "I will design all the dresses", Miki said. "I can do the makeup", Kimi said. "And of course I am the prom king. Now who of you is the queen? There will be a huge search", Kiseki ranted.

Rhythm flew over to Amu's chara case was. "Dia-chan, why don't you come out of there?" he asked. "It isn't time", she said from inside the yellow egg. He started to drum beats on her eggs. "It can be time whenever you decide it is. Your heart's rhythm is amazing", he told her. Dia popped out of the egg and smiled. "Your radiance…it's beaming", she said in surprise.

Rhythm held out his hand. "Come on out Dia-chan", he said. She shook her head apologetically. "I really can't…but I'll come out for you", she said. "You mean like in secret?" Rhythm asked. "Like Romeo and Juliet", Dia said. Rhythm kissed her on the cheek. "I should get back now before the others start to wonder", he said. "Then bye for now…my prince", she whispered.

Rhythm floated back to the festivities. Kimi had won chara queen (no surprises there) and Kiseki was trying to convince her to marry him. None of that really mattered to him at the moment. He had finally realized why he couldn't commit to anyone. His queen had finally arrived.

Saaya was walking towards her hair salon, fuming because no men up to her 'standards' had asked her to the prom. She saw the jack's chair of the guardians looking pissed off about something. She smirked thinking 'this is gonna be cake'. "Um Fujisaki-kun, are you alright?" she asked in falsified concern. Nagi met her with a smirk of his own. "Saaya-chan would you like to go to prom?" he asked. "Pick me up at eight", she said.

Amu: OMG!

Rima: He asked _her _to the prom but never even asked me

Yaya: Why does it matter? You're going with Shichiro

Tadase: Next chapter the real prom

Kiseki: Are you implying that chara prom was not legit

Nagi: I hate my prom date

Dia: Review Please

Rhythm: Listen to Dia-chan

Kusu-kusu: another unwanted guest

Ran: See ya next chapter!


	8. Secrets and Shocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

Amu waited as Miki fixed her hair into an up do. She wore a black and deep red dress with red pumps. She had on dangling diamond earrings, a choker with a spade hanging from the front, and had a clover pin on her black wrap. "Do you all feel represented enough?" she asked her charas. Ran, Miki, and Su nodded.

Ami stumbled into her older sister's room. "Big sister looks vewy pwetty", she said, her eyes sparkling. "Thanks Ami-chan", Amu said. "Can I play with Shugo charas before big sisters prom? Please Amu-chan", she asked. Amu smiled. "If it's okay with them, it's fine with me", she said. Ran, Miki, and Su exchanged a look. "Well I am done perfecting Amu-chan's look so…" Miki said. "Let's go Ami-chi!" Ran said, and the four went out the door.

Amu looked at Dia's egg and frowned. Her fourth guardian chara was still yet to come out of her egg, but the egg's aura seemed to be a bit more contented than usual. "Dia-chan, let's make a deal. If I win prom queen will you come out? I know that I mess up a lot but I really miss you", she said.

Dia popped out of her egg and floated onto Amu's palm. "It's not you Amu-chan. If I came out now, a lot of drama would surface. I don't want anyone to get hurt", the chara said with tears in her eyes. "What happened Dia?" Amu asked concerned. "I think I'm in love", she said. "What!" Amu exclaimed. "How can you be in love? You barley come out of your egg", she ranted. Dia blushed and shrugged. "It happened in a split second", she said.

Amu shook her head. "So is it Kiseki or Yoru?" she asked. "Neither", Dia said. "So it's Rhythm," Amu inferred. "Yes, and he likes me back. The only problems are Kimi and Kusu-kusu and whoever else likes him", Dia explained. Amu grinned, who would think those two would end up on the same team? "I know things will work out. They always do for girls with bright radiance", Amu said. Dia smiled "Arigato Amu-chan, but enough of my problems. You have a prom to go to", she said.

Amu went up to her full body mirror. "How do I look?" she asked. "Beautiful", someone whispered in her ear. Amu felt an excited tingle run through her. She turned around. Ikuto stood in front of her holding a single red rose. Amu blushed. "I-Ikuto", she stuttered. "Happy prom, kid", he said. "Why are you here?" Amu asked. Ikuto shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood and I decided to drop in", he said.

"You do realize that I have somewhere to go", Amu said, gesturing at her attire. "I know, but you're not leaving right now are you?" he asked, sitting down on her bed. "No, I'm not. And don't get so comfortable!" Amu demanded. Ikuto chuckled "Even in fancy clothes, you're still the same spaz", he said. Amu stayed silent to keep from proving his point.

"So how about some music?" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded. Ikuto leaned over and put one of his earphones in her ear. Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin blasted from his iPod (A/N: listen to the song)

_As I burn another page, as I look the other way, I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane so tell me how it should be._

The lyrics rung in Amu's head as Ikuto slipped an arm around her waist. A small part of her told her that this _was_ how it should be. Maybe she should take a page from her chara's book and do what her heart told her in the moment. Amu looked up at the older boy. "Ikuto", she said softly. "Mmm?" he asked. "I-I um…", she started to form a sentence.

"Amu-chan! Tadase-kun is at the door for you", Mrs. Hinamori said. "Coming", Amu shouted down. She turned around to find that Ikuto had already left. Amu shook her head, Tadase was who she was meant for. Like a mirage, Ikuto was there one minute and gone the next. She knew that but still couldn't deny the attraction she constantly felt toward Ikuto. Amu gave the window one last longing look but saw nothing but darkness.

Amu walked down stairs. "You look stunning Amu. Let me get the camera", Mrs. Hinamori gushed. She started taking pictures of the young couple. "Mom!" Amu whined. "Okay, okay fine. Go to your prom", the woman said, giving in. "Arigato bye mom, dad, Ami", she said before heading out the door. "Ready to go, Amu-chan", Tadase said. "Hai", she said distractedly. Amu took one last look at her house. She knew that Ikuto was gone, but she had no idea that he was closer than she thought.

For once in her life, Rima Mashiro actually put some effort into her hair, instead of throwing a headband around it as usual. She had her hair straightened but then curled at the ends so it looked even longer than usual. She wore a cream colored dress with gold embroidery around the top half and a gold ribbon around the middle. Rima tied the outfit together with white four inch heels, long white gloves, and a pearl chocker with matching earrings.

"Smile Rima-tan, you look good", Kusu-kusu said cheerily. "Yea", Rima said, as she pulled at the edges of her dress. "Everything's perfect Rima, so why are you sad?" Kusu-kusu asked. "I'm not sad. I'm just nervous…I think", the girl said uneasily. Rima didn't know what, but something was eating away at her. It was at the back of her mind, almost like she was repressing an unwanted memory. It was starting to come back to her when….

"Rima-chan, your date is here", her mom called. And just like that she lost it. "Coming Ma", she said in defeat. "Have fun tonight Rima, but don't come home too late. I had to convince your father on this so please don't prove me wrong in trusting you", Mrs. Mashiro said. "I won't mom", Rima smiled. Her relationship with her mom was getting much better, they still weren't as close as Amu and her mom, but it was a start.

At the door Shichiro handed Rima a corsage. "I know its kinda lame, but I want to make this night special for you", he said. "Thank you, you are always very kind to me", Rima said politely. They stood at the corner for a few minutes. "Um Shichiro what are we waiting for?" she asked. "That", the boy said as a black limo pulled up at the curb. "This is amazing", Rima said as a chauffeur opened the door for her. "Only the best for my Rima-chan", he said.

Rima fingered the insignia on the limo's cushions. "Mizumaki. Like the Mizumaki dance company?" she asked. "That's the one. My family owns it", Shichiro said. "Isn't Mizumaki like the second biggest performing arts group in all of Japan?" Rima asked. Shichiro nodded. "We would be the first, if we could find a way to successfully run those damn Fujisaki's into the ground", he said his voice edged with anger.

Rima twirled her hair around her finger. 'This is awkward', she thought. "So you really hate them", she said. "That's something we have in common Rima-chan. I've noticed you dislike those Fujisaki's as well", he said. "Well I guess you can say that", Rima said. The limo pulled up next to Seiyo Academy and they got out. 'Maybe I should keep this fact from the other guardians', she thought as they got out.

"Rima!" Amu said waving as her friend walked in with her date. "You look amazing Rima-chan, you too Shichiro-kun", Amu said. "Nice to meet you again, Amu-chan", Shichiro said. People soon crowed around them saying things like. "Mashiro-san, you look great", and "It's so cool that you arrived in a limo". But the attention was short lived. A fancier and slightly bigger limo pulled up right in front of the school. "Who's in there…They must be royalty", the chatter was endless.

After minutes of suspense, Saaya Yamabuki emerged from the limo followed by Nagihiko Fujisaki. Countless fan girls and fan boys fainted at the glamorous sight. Rima Mashiro was not one of them. She narrowed her eyes in anger. 'He. Went. With. Her!" was the only thought running through her mind. Rima had no clue whether she should slap Nagihiko or pull Saaya's extensions out.

"Attention everyone", the DJ said. "We are now announcing the winners for prom king and queen". Everyone's attention turned towards the stage. "As Prom king…big surprise here people, King's chair of the guardians; Tadase Hotori!" he said. Tadase come to the stage and was crowned. Rima squeezed her friend's hand. "Congratulations Amu-chan", she said. "And as queen", the announcer said. "Another surprise people your queens chair; Rima Mashiro…God this student body is so predicable", he commented.

Rima came to the stage and a silver tiara encrusted with small diamonds was set upon her head. 'This is awkward', she thought as she waved courteously at the prom-goers. "Now as tradition dictates, the prom king and queen must share a spotlight dance", the announcer said. Tadase and Rima shared an uncomfortable look, but continued with their dance anyway.

Shichiro went to Nagihiko and grinned smugly. "I got your girl, bastard. How does it feel?" he asked. Nagihiko glared at him hatefully. "She is not a part of this", he said. "Oh but she is", Shichiro said. "You wanted her and I got her. In fact right now she's the biggest part".

"If you so much as think about hurting her, I will not hesitate to kill you", Nagihiko said. "I highly doubt that. I'm a judo champion, you are a measly basketball player; you couldn't even touch me without a divine intervention", Shichiro said. "Try me", Rhythm said, just longing to character change.

Shichiro narrowed his eyes. "I see that your Shugo Chara is as common class as you are", he said. "Y-you can see", Nagi said. "Yes I can see Shugo chara", he said, pulling out a black egg with a blade across it. "Don't you see Fujisaki, I am going to make your life hell", Shichiro said. "No, you're going to burn in hell", Nagi corrected. Shichiro chuckled. "True. But for now…the games have just begun. Now if you'll excuse me_ I _have Rima-chan to attend to", he said.

Shichiro put his kind act back on when he spotted Rima. "That was embarrassing. I had to dance with Tada-gay for three whole minutes", she said. Shichiro smiled sweetly. "I have a way that will never happen again", he said. "And what is that?" Rima said blushing. "You could allow me to be your boyfriend", he said sheepishly. Rima blushed; her lips seemed to move on their own. "Yes, I'd love to", she said. Rima danced the rest of the night away with her boyfriend but couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Amu: So confused!

Ikuto: You're mine now Amu-chan

Tadase: Get away from her

Rima: I have…a boyfriend?

Nagihiko: More like a pet snake

Shichiro: This is gonna be fun

Dia and Rhythm: Review please (Whispering)

Temari: I'm on to you two

Liz: Enough dialogue already I have to post this thing!


	9. A New Destination

Disclaimer: Still don't own the show...or the manga.

The Seiyo Academy guardians met in the Royal garden for the last time. "I can't believe that this is it", Tadase said. "We graduated this morning. None of us are guardians anymore, not even Yaya", Amu said. "I'm gonna miss this place too, wont you Rima-tan?" Yaya asked. "Huh?" asked Rima, who had been texting her boyfriend since they left the auditorium. Nagihiko rolled his eyes. Rima grinned, that's what he gets for asking Saaya to prom.

Yaya sighed. "Why is everything so weird? What's changing?" she whined. Amu shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we're all growing up", she said. "No! Growing up is just an excuse for growing apart. With age we're supposed to draw closer, not drift away from each other", Yaya said with conviction.

There was a single person's applause coming from the entrance. Tsukasa came walking in. "Bravo Yuiki-san I was thinking the same thing. You guardians were once so close. But I was thinking that a little journey may rekindle your close friendship", he said. "We already know about the class trip Tsukasa-san", Rima said. "No I had something else in mind. Like maybe your last official mission as guardians," Tsukasa said. "What do you mean Tsukasa-san?" Amu asked. The school director smiled and pulled out a map. "Shugo Island, a small uncharted island that may be the location of the embryo", the man said.

The faces of the five guardians lighted up. "Oh my God! We have to find it! This is an amazing opportunity", Yaya ranted. "I think my mother would allow it", Rima said. Tadase seemed to be deep in thought. "What's the matter Tadase-kun?" Amu asked. "It says in Seiyo's rule book that at least one senior guardian has to go on the senior trip or the graduating class can't have it", Tadase said.

Amu and Rima looked between the king and jack's chair because they both knew it had to be one of them. "So who's not going?" Rima asked. "I've already decided to stay behind", Tadase said. "But you want to find the embryo more than anyone else", Amu said. Tadase smiled. "It is the responsibility of the king's chair to respond to the needs of the school before his own. My choice is final", he said.

The five were silent for a few minutes, each wondering if this trip would patch things up or make the wounds deeper.

After the meeting Rima walked outside, where Shichiro was waiting for her. "Hey babes", he said wrapping his arm around her waist. "Hey", Rima said, smiling at him. "So how was the last meeting?" he asked. "Oh, we found out that the guardians get to take a special trip for the end of the year", she explained. "Where to?" he asked. "Um, just some island", she said vaguely; she trusted her boyfriend, but guardian business is always top secret.

"When do you leave?" Shichiro asked. "Tomorrow, the same time you guys leave on the regular trip", she said. "I'm not going on the trip. There is this huge competition to see which dance company will represent Japan in the world showcase, so I'm staying back to help manage. Anything to help with the family business", he said. Rima nodded in understanding. "So, since I won't see Rima-chan for a while, why don't you let me walk you home", Shichiro offered. "I usually walk home with my friends…but what can it hurt", she said and started walking with her boyfriend.

The four remaining guardians waited for a half hour. "Where is Rima-chan?" Amu asked, concerned. "What if she got kidnapped again?" Yaya asked in a panic. Nagihiko rolled his eyes at their stupidity. "She's with her boyfriend", he said resentfully. "Oh", Amu said. "Yet another awkward silence", Yaya stated. Amu shook her head. "This summer is going to be…interesting", she said.

Nagihiko walked into his house and saw his sister for what seemed like the first time all week. "Where have you been?" he asked. "The dance studio, I have to make the routine perfect if I want to beat the Mizumaki girl, they always have a bag of tricks", Nadeshiko explained.

"Nagi don't distract her. Your sister is in intensive training, you know better than that", Ms. Fujisaki chastised. "Sorry mom", Nagi said. "Not good enough. If your father were still alive he would never allow it. It's bad enough that you weren't born a girl, now you're undermining your sister's training. Honestly, thank God you're leaving tomorrow. Come on Nadeshiko, you still have much to learn before the audition", the woman said, dragging her daughter away. The twins shared an eye roll as Nadeshiko was dragged back into the dance studio.

Nagihiko went into his room and started packing. "And Rima thinks her family has issues", he said to himself. "I despise that woman", Rhythm said. Nagi gave his chara a reprimanding look. "You know it's not her fault", he said. "But she's always mean to you and she works Nadeshiko way too hard", Rhythm said. "I know, but that's just how it is", Nagi explained as he zipped up his bag. Rhythm crossed his arms and murmured something unintelligible, then ultimately shut up about the situation.

The next morning Amu and Nagihiko met at the airport and waited for the others. "What could be taking them so long? The charter plane is going to come soon," Amu said. Just as the words escaped her lips, Rima showed up with (what a surprise) Shichiro. "Sorry for the inconvenience Amu-chan, I just wanted to get my Rima-koi some jewelry", he said "And even if you had missed your plane I could've simply had you flown to your location via private jet".

"I-it's no problem", Amu said, amazed that she knew someone so privileged. Shichiro smiled in 'humble appreciation'. "Arigato. Goodbye Rima-koi, Amu chan. Enjoy your trip", he said before walking away. Nagihiko narrowed his eyes wondering if he could get away with murder in five minutes.

Just then, Yaya showed up with Kukai. "Yaya has arrived!" she said. The girl swung her purse happily while her boyfriend carried about ten tons of luggages. "Yaya, no one can wear that much clothes, not even if you changed five times a day. I know from experience", Rima said. "They're not all mine. That black duffel bag is Kukai's, and most of my suitcases are filled with sweets and makeup", Yaya clarified. Rima rolled her eyes. "Souma-kun is coming?" Nagi asked. "And you packed two bags of candy and two of makeup", Amu said. Yaya nodded as if it were the most normal thing.

"Charter flight 2014 is ready to be boarded", was announced over the intercom.

"That's us", Kukai said. The five walked into the small plane and were surprised to see none other than Ikuto lounging on one of the seats. "Yo", he said, looking up at them. "IKKKKUUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOOOO!!!!" Amu shouted. The neko-boy smirked. "With that reaction I'd think that you weren't happy to see me", he said. "Why are you here?" Amu asked. "Someone had to chaperone", Ikuto said. "And they sent you of all people?" Rima asked. "So now she has standards", Nagi muttered. Rima glared at him. The attitude was cute on her, but on him it was just plain annoying.

"I feel another girl meeting coming on", Yaya said. She dragged her two friends to the back of the plane. Rima sighed "What is it this time?" she asked. "Aww, cute necklace Rima-tan. Where did you get it?" The younger girl asked. Rima fingered the gold heart on the locket. "Um it was a gift from Shichiro", she said softly. "I've been meaning to ask, how serious are you two?" Amu asked. "We've only been dating for a week Amu-chan", Rima said. "It's amazing that someone can be so rich and so down to earth", Amu said. Rima nodded. "But doesn't it bother you?" Yaya asked. "What?" Rima questioned. "Well he seems to hate Nagi's guts", Yaya said. "Yea, why is that?" Amu asked. Rima twisted her hair nervously. "No clue", she said inconspicuously.

"I wonder what they talk about during those girl meetings", Kukai said. "They're gossiping about one of us, it's obvious. And the shrimp looks nervous so it must be girly boy", Ikuto said. "She's talking about Shichiro", Nagi said petulantly. Ikuto's head snapped up. "Shichiro Mizumaki?" he asked. Nagihiko nodded "Why?" he asked. "No reason", Ikuto said.

Though he skipped school more than he went, Ikuto was no idiot. That being said, he knew that telling a guardian about Easter's newest employee would be a fatal move.

Yaya: Foreshadowing

Amu: Why is the author so vague about everything

Nagihiko: Why is my life so miserable?

Rima: Isn't Amu the one with the love triangle!

Liz: Isn't anyone happy with the current arrangement

Everyone: NOOOOOOOO!

Kairi: Actually I'm pretty contented

Tadase: You're not relevant

Ikuto: Neither are you

Tadase: But I will be, right Lizzie

Liz: Tadase stop foreshadowing

Nadeshiko: Review please!!!


	10. Shugo Island!

Disclaimer: Seriously people what do you think?

As the plane landed, Rima stared out of her window. The island was beautiful; clear blue water, tall palm trees, and white sand. It almost looked like a beach resort. Further up on the horizon there was a jungle and beyond that a waterfall that seemed to be strategically blocking something. Everything about the space was breathtaking, but still something about it unsettled her.

She walked around to the other side of the plane and tried to wrench her bags out with no avail. "This is crap", she murmured. Nagihiko pulled the bag out and handed it to her. "Here", he said. "Um thanks", she replied. "I'm about to take off, I'll be back for you kids in about a week", the pilot said. "Arigato", Amu said.

"This place is amazing!" Yaya said excitedly. "And it has a romantic aura", Kimi added. "But where are we supposed to sleep?" Rima asked. "The planetarium dude said something about a beach house", Ikuto said. "It's probably further up the beach", Nagi said. "We have to walk?" Rima asked in a faintly audible voice. Her question was answered when everyone else started walking away.

About ten minutes later they reached a small beach house. "It looks so cozy desu", Su said. "It has an amorous ambiance about it", Kimi said. Kusu-kusu rolled her eyes "big words", the chara said. Pepe giggled. They all went inside the house and started to look around. "There are only three rooms", Amu said. Ikuto smirked and pulled Amu into a room by her waist.

"Ikuto what are you doing?" Amu asked. Ikuto started to kiss her neck softly. "Mmm, you even taste like strawberry", he said. Amu blushed; every shred of common sense was telling her to push him off, to scream. She wanted to think about Tadase, and how sad that would make him, but she didn't. Amu turned around and kissed his lips firmly, running her fingers through his hair. In the heat of the moment, Amu failed to realize that there was no turning back now.

The other four stood by the door in disbelief. "So anyway…what do we so with the other two rooms?" Kukai asked. Kimi had a coy smile on her face and whispered something in Yaya's ear. Yaya nodded and smirked devilishly. "Kukai", she said sultrily as she moved her fingertips down his chest. "I want this room", she said with a wink. "Okay", Kukai said, dragging the bags in and shutting the door hastily.

Rima and Nagi apprehensively walked into the last remaining room. "This is ridiculous. There's only one bed", Rima said. "Rima-chan, you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor", Nagihiko said. Rima thought for a minute and then shook her head. "No it's okay", she said. They shared a smile and started to unpack, and then Rima's cell phone rang. "Hi Shichiro…yea I just got there, I'm unpacking so I'll call you back later", she said before hanging up the phone.

Rima looked up, Nagihiko's face had palled several shades. She laid a hand on his forehead. "Nagi, are you sick?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice. "No, why?" he asked. "You looked kinda pale and you haven't been acting like yourself lately", she said. "Oh", Nagihiko said. Rima studied his face. "You would tell me if something happened, right? If something was wrong," she asked. He nodded but couldn't look her in the eyes. Rima sighed and knew she had her answer.

The next morning, the all met in some sort of conference room. Amu scowled. "He installs a conference room but there aren't enough friggin bedrooms?" she asked. "You know you enjoyed last night", Ikuto said. The other four shared a look. "N-no it's not like that!!!" Amu shouted. "I could hear Amu-chi giggling from my room last night", Yaya whispered to Rima.

"Anyway, let's look at this map that was left for us", Amu advised. Nagihiko picked up the map of the island. "Okay um it says here that our destination is a cave which is located through the jungle up a mountain and behind a waterfall. It shouldn't be a problem if we chara change", Nagihiko said. "No way", Kukai said. "It sounds like a good plan", Amu commented. "I've seen way too many adventure movies. There are going to be death traps in that cave that will kill us if we don't character transform so we can't waste them getting there", Kukai explained.

"He's got a point", Ikuto said. "So how do we get there?" Yaya asked. "We're gonna walk like average human beings", Rima said "not that I'm particularly happy about it".

They walked for hours through the jungle; well actually the boys were walking. Amu got scared of the snakes and Ikuto decided to carry her bridal style, Yaya got tired of walking and Kukai picked her up as well, and finally Rima kept tripping over vines so Nagi got annoyed and carried her on his back. They eventually came to the waterfall. "Rima-chan, you can get off now", Nagihiko said. Rima rubbed her eyes; she had fallen asleep on his back. "I could've walked", she said tiredly as she climbed down.

Ikuto watched the rushing water crash down on the rocks below. "H-how are we supposed to get passed that?" he asked nervously. There was silence. "Amu-chan, the Humpty lock is glowing", Ran said. Miki took out her paintbrush and started to brush dirt away from the ground and a slot was revealed. "Amu, put the lock in there", Rima said surely. "What, why?" Amu asked. "I don't know, just do it", Rima said softly. Amu obeyed and fit the lock into the hole. There was a flash of pink light and the waterfall stopped flowing, and a stone bridge was revealed. They crossed the bridge and came to a sealed stone door. Yaya pouted "Great it's locked. We came all this way and it's…"

"Unlock it with the dumpty key", Nagihiko said. Ikuto gave him a questioning look but then put the key in and turned it. The door opened. "How did you know?" Amu asked. "I didn't", he said distractedly.

They all went in and became entranced in different artifacts and scrolls. The first and only thing that caught Rima's eye was an inscription on the wall.

Queen

_Queen of Beauty, Queen of War_

_Of Broken hearts and open doors_

_See through roses or see through eyes_

_Overcome the foulest lies_

_Release the light that's held inside you_

_Protect the one who stands beside you_

_Your opinion isn't small_

_And your decision determines all_

She pondered about the poem for the rest of the day and into the night. "Nagi, Tsukasa-san and his group were the first guardians right?" she asked. "Mmm yea, I think so", he said, half asleep. Rima smacked him with a pillow. "Don't fall asleep while I'm talking to you!" she said. Nagihiko turned over and groaned. "I carried you through the jungle", he said. "No one made you", Rima pointed out, but she let him sleep.

_The Dream_

_(Rima's P.O.V)_

_The embryo was there in front of me. The real embryo, it glowed even brighter than Hikaru's egg. I reached out to touch it, but it moved out of my touch, farther and farther away until it came into the hands of a dark figure. It seemed to be in a character transformation. I shuddered, though I was sure I would remember something so…eerie he seemed strangely familiar. Having acquired what it wanted, the thing smirked at me and then disappeared, leaving a legion of X eggs in its place. _

_My eyes grew wide in shock, I hadn't seen so many of them in my life. My common sense only told me to do one thing, character transform. I looked to my right and saw Nagihiko transforming with Rhythm next to me. I honestly didn't even notice him until then. Somehow every time the guardians split up I ended up with him. The eggs were closing in on me. I held them off with 'juggling party' but I could see more coming at me from behind from the corner of my eye._

_I braced myself for the blow, but honestly, out of habit wasn't surprised when I felt no pain. Nagihiko took a painful looking hit to the stomach protecting me. "I thought you were mad at me", I heard myself say. "It doesn't make a difference", he said hoarsely. Everything was way too quiet for a moment, and then there was a low rumble. The X eggs multiplied themselves, going from the hundreds to the hundred-thousands. Nagi looked like he was deep in thought, a look that I never really liked on him because it usually meant he was about to do something dangerous and brave. _

"_Rima-chan, go and get the others. I'll hold the eggs off until you get back", he said. "Are you out of your mind? There are thousands of those things and you're already hurt", I argued. "Rima-chan listen to me. If we try to fight them off we'll both die", he said severely. I felt the tears pricking my eyes but I nodded and started running faster than I ever had._

_About ten minutes later, I was running back with the cavalry. The X eggs felt our presence advancing and pushed harder on Nagi. His force field broke and he hit the ground, hard. I rushed to see if he was okay…and he wasn't. I pressed my ear against his chest, his heart was faltering and he couldn't breathe. 'He's dying, he's dying' was all I thought, I started crying uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Nagi", I whispered. "I'm sorry I was so blind". _

_(End of Dream: Normal P.O.V)_

When Rima woke up, there were real tears running down her face. 'What was I sorry for?" she wondered. She glanced to the side and saw Nagi sleeping soundly, she smiled a bit and started to relax. She decided that going back to sleep would be impossible after a dream like that. She let her mind wander, and her thoughts came back to the poem on the cave wall. 'Protect the one who stands beside you?' It almost felt like the island was trying to tell her something, to warn her. She knew that an enemy was approaching, but what she forgot was that evil takes many forms.

Ran: OMG!

Rima: Sooo confused. Can we get off this crappy island?

Amu: I kinda like it here (Trying to hide hickey)

Ikuto: Ditto

Dia: Shameless (shakes her head while hiding her own hickey)

Rhythm: (Smirk)

Nadeshiko: Review please!


	11. Tension

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Shugo Chara…obviously

Today was one of the most important days of Nadeshiko's life. No, it wasn't her wedding day or the day she fell in love. It was the day of the audition for the world showcase of dance which took place every year. This showcase was basically the reason that she was brought into existence; it was the dream of both her parents that the daughter of the Fujisaki line would represent Japan in this show. And after her father's unfortunate death two years earlier, failure was not even an option.

"You have to own it Nadeshiko-chan. You have never failed me before, now is not the time to begin", those were the 'encouraging' words of Ms. Fujisaki before her daughter went into her audition. "I will not fail", the girl replied. She was surprised at the calmness of her own voice, when truthfully she was filled with uncertainty. Every dancer in Japan was fighting for this spot, including the Mizumaki Company's mysterious secret weapon.

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko," a woman called. Nadeshiko almost froze in fear. "You'll do great Nade, just believe in yourself", Temari said sweetly. Nadeshiko smiled at her chara and then followed the woman into the dance studio. She cringed inwardly when she saw Easter's label among the sponsors. 'This is all for you dad', she thought sadly as she prepared for her routine.

Nadeshiko danced beautifully, every move infused equally with passion and poise. Her every love and fear was translated into her flawless steps. As she bowed gracefully at the end of her routine, it was made clear that the sole reason that Nadeshiko was regarded as the crown jewel of Fujisaki dance was because she was.

Temari wiped her eye with a tissue as they walked off. "Beautiful", the chara whispered. "I hope the judges think do", Nadeshiko said. "It's been a long time Fujisaki", a voice behind her said spitefully. Nadeshiko turned around swiftly. "It hasn't been long enough Sakura", she said angrily. "Tell me Nade, are you so intimidated that you wish not to see me?" Sakura said smugly.

"I wish not to see you because you are a moral less, conniving bitch", Nadeshiko said. "Big words Nade, I see you've gotten smarter since I…broadened my dancing horizons", Sakura. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. "You mean since you abandoned our group because you couldn't have the limelight every damn minute of the day. And now I see that you've found the right snakes to blend in with", she corrected. "At least the Mizumaki's aren't nepotistic, and I always run with the best", Sakura said. "We'll see about that", Nadeshiko said, trying to keep her composure. "Well that's my audition call, it's been fun but I have to go now", Sakura said, walking away.

"How did we ever trust that girl?" Temari asked angrily. "She had us all fooled", Nadeshiko agreed.

Days later the international panel of judges was reviewing the profiles for the girls representing the Japanese dance companies. After countless hours of bickering and eliminations they agreed. "It will be the one called Fujisaki, Nadeshiko", one said. They called to inform their sponsors of the decision that was made. All of them were pleased with the decision…excluding one. "Absolutely not!" Easter's director shouted. "What? She's obviously the best we've seen", the rep argued. "I don't give a damn! If you use a Fujisaki in this showcase, you will lose our sponsorship", he shouted.

Director Hoshina looked up. "Shichiro, I've held my part of the bargain. Now how will Mizumaki benefit Easter?" he asked. The boy smirked. "The international showcase of dance is attended by millions; young aspiring dancers and future UN representatives just millions of heart's eggs waiting to be collected", Shichiro said. "Go on", Hoshina said. "And since the Fujisaki girl didn't win, the Seiyo guardians will be nowhere near when the real embryo appears", Shichiro concluded. Director Hoshina thought. "But how would you manage to draw the X eggs?" he asked. "I promise you results not answers", Shichiro said secretively.

It was the last day on the island. Kukai was trying (but failing) to teach Yaya how to surf, and Amu and Ikuto were 'sleeping in'. Bored out of her mind, Rima decided to go harass Nagihiko. She found him lounging on a beach towel, and sat down. "You hate swimming too?" he asked. "Yea, that anything requiring athletic capability", she replied. Nagihiko looked at the sun, the white sand, the sea that resembled liquid sapphire, and Rima. This moment would be perfect, if only she was his.

Rima sighed. "We have to go back tomorrow", she said sadly. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked. "Well not for them, it must be fun in that little world of theirs", she replied gesturing at Yaya and Kukai splashing around in the ocean. Nagi nodded "yea, it must be nice to be that happy all the time", he said. "This place is kinda like an escape from reality", she said. Nagihiko looked at her uncertainly. "What would you want to escape?" he asked.

"It's not like I'm dying or something. It's actually pretty superficial", Rima said. "Rima-chan, you can tell me anything. You should trust friends with your problems, it's not good to keep things inside", he told her. Rima looked into his caring eyes and couldn't keep her issues from him. "My parent's fight…a lot and it's usually over me", she said "And it's not the fact that we're not that perfect happy family that annoys me, it's that we used to be".

Nagi nodded in agreement. "Sometimes I feel like running away and never coming back", she said. "I know the feeling", he replied. Rima gave him a questioning look. "You? What would you run away from?" she asked. The twins' lives seemed so glamorous to everyone in their small social circle. Nagi shook his head, "It's nothing", he said.

Rima glared at him. "Do you realize what a hypocrite you are? You _just _said that people shouldn't hide their problems. I told you my deepest secret so spill something good, purplehead!" she demanded. Nagihiko gave her a long look. "My father died two years ago", he said. Rima's eyes widened, she had assumed that was the case, but to hear it was still a shock. "He kept everything together and after he died Nadeshiko didn't want to stay in one place for long, and my mom…went crazy. I try to make them happy but sometimes it's just hard", he said. "It never seemed like it", Rima said thoughtfully. "We're all pretty good at poker faces", he admitted.

Rima looked at him carefully for a minute. She had never realized that he was one of those people bent on keeping everyone happy, even if it made him miserable. She thought that maybe she could make him happy too, and was sure she knew how. Rima Mashiro knew how to make any boy happy but she usually just chose to give them hell instead. She felt herself moving closer to him, and yet another unidentified feeling came over her; something between ecstasy and temptation. Their lips touched for a split second, a tiny spark flared inside of her and continued to develop until…

Her cell phone vibrated. It was a text from Shichiro. It read _'C U 2morro Rima-chan'_. That boy had the worst timing, or the best depending on what side you're on. Rima looked at Nagihiko, started blushing, and practically flew back into the beach house. "AMU-CHAAANN!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

Amu cascaded quickly down the stairs with her pink robe tied tightly around her. "W-what happened?" she stuttered as she tried to smooth down her matted pink hair. "That's what I should be asking", Rima teased. Amu looked at her apparel and realized how the situation looked in her friends eyes. "N-no way it wasn't like that", she said. "Like what?" Rima asked with a sly smirk. "You know what…wait why did you call me down here?" Amu asked.

"Amu, what do you do when you're torn?" Rima asked softly. "Torn", Amu repeated. "Like between two people", Rima explained while looking down. Amu thought for a minute. "I honestly don't know the answer to that myself, but I'd pick the one pulling you left", she advised. "What?" Rima questioned. "Your heart is on the left side of your chest so pick the person pulling you left because that one has your heart", Amu said. "I don't know which one that is", Rima said. "And that's the problem with Amu-chan's philosophies", said Miki who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Shichiro: I ruined their moment! (smirks)

Nagihiko: Why!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????

Rima: I kissed Nagi XD

Tadase: Next chapter there is a twist

Ikuto: When will you realize that Amu is destined to be with me

Tadase: I wasn't talking about Amu…

Blade: Ooh cliffhanger

Temari: Who is Blade?!

Kimi: WTF Liz?

Diachi: Review PLZ!


	12. Perfect?

Disclaimer: No I don't own Shugo Chara. (If I had the embryo I would)

At the airport Amu, Yaya, Ikuto, and Kukai piled into the limousine Shichiro sent. The rain was starting to fall. "Don't be stupid. It's raining, just get in the damn limo", Rima said. Nagihiko smiled and declined her offer kindly. He would much rather get drenched than get in his mortal enemy's limo. "I have a taxi coming already", he lied. "Suit yourself", Rima said with a shrug. She got into the limo and the driver shut the door. Nagihiko watched her go and then started walking home the other way.

He walked in the front door of his house. "I'm home", he said tiredly. There was no response. Nagi looked around his house; apparently his so called family had forgotten who he was. He found his mother and sister in the living room in kimonos, hunched over the phone waiting for it to ring. "Hi Nagi", Nadeshiko said without looking away from the phone. Ms. Fujisaki looked up for a second. "Why are you dripping?" she asked. Rhythm floated up to the woman's face. "Oh I don't know he took a friggin shower on the front lawn with a suitcase!" the chara said sarcastically. Nadeshiko and Temari stifled amused giggles. "I walked from the airport…it's raining", he said dryly. "You're wetting the floor", the older woman said. "Gomen", he said going back to his room.

Eventually the phone rang. Ms. Fujisaki answered the phone and stayed on for a few minutes. After she hung up, she looked at her daughter. "There was a recount…you weren't chosen", she said, barley concealing her anger. Nadeshiko bit her lip and willed herself not to cry. "I don't understand it. I trained you to be the best, to win. If you can't even outshine a few girls in Japan, how could you compete on international levels? If you can't beat out the masses, how could you be my daughter?" the woman asked. Nadeshiko stayed silent. "Just leave I can't look at you right now", she commanded.

Nadeshiko went to her room in shock. It wasn't her mother's reaction that surprised her, she knew that was exactly what would happen if she lost; it was the fact that she lost in the first place. She had put everything she had into that performance, from traditional Japanese dancing to what she learned while studying abroad. "What did I do wrong?" she asked herself quietly. "Absolutely nothing!" Temari shouted. "You were perfect those judges wouldn't know talent if it bit 'em on the ass!" the chara ranted.

"Those same judges selected my mother years ago, and my grandmother before that. Maybe I really am too inadequate to make it as a dancer", the girl said in realization. "DON'T SAY THAT NADESHIKO! You're an amazing dancer", the chara said. "I know that. Don't worry, I'll be okay", she said faking a smile. Temari smiled at how strong her bearer was being despite her obvious sorrow.

After the limo party, Yaya logged onto AIM

SugarBabii12 (Yaya): Hey Guys!

Amulet_Amu4eva: What's up?

RiRi-chan22 (Rima): Yea…did u cm dwn frm ur sugar coma yet?

SugarBabii12: um…..no but that's not important. We should hang out my house 2morro my parents will be gone all day

RiRi-chan22: We could do that

Amulet_Amu4eva: I'll tell Nade and the boys

RiRi-chan22: does that grl hav 2 be there?

Amulet_Amu4eva: Yea she does

RiRi-chan22: T_T

Amulet_Amu4eva: Rima don't cry

SugarBabii12: She's fakin it

RiRi-chan22: WTF can u do that 2?!

SugarBabii12: Nade taught me B4 we left

RiRi-chan22: Damn her

(Amulet_Amu4eva has sighed out)

"Why'd you sign out Amu-chan?" Ran asked. Amu sighed "We've been back for three hours and she's already started", the girl said. Su frowned. "Why cant they just be friends?" she asked. Amu shrugged her shoulders. "But you can still be friends with both of them", Miki said. Amu nodded and called Nadeshiko.

"Temari, could you get that", Nadeshiko asked softly. The chara nodded and stepped on the button. "Hello Amu-chan, Nadeshiko doesn't feel well right now can I take a message?" the chara asked. "Sure, can you tell her that we're all going to Yaya's house tomorrow", Amu said. "No problem", Temari said. She turned back to her bearer. "Did you get all that? She asked. Nadeshiko nodded and frowned. "I'm so selfish, she sounded like she needed to talk about something", she said.

"Nadeshiko! Pull yourself together!" Temari commanded. "You're right, I'm going for a walk", she said opening the window. "I'm coming with you, it's one in the morning", Temari said. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. "Fine just c'mon", she said.

Tadase was taking a walk in the park that same night. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being deceived. "Tadase, look", Kiseki said, pointing his tiny finger at the girl on a bench.

"Fujisaki-san", Tadase said walking to her. "Why is a commoner out so late?" Kiseki asked. "We could ask you the same", Temari chided, shaking her head. The two charas engaged into a full blown argument which resulted in Temari chasing Kiseki with a katana.

Tadase took a seat next to Nadeshiko on the bench. "What's troubling you Tadase-kun?" she asked. The boy sighed sadly. "I'm losing Amu-chan, I can feel it. I know that Ikuto will be good to her. Maybe it's time I let destiny alone", he said. It was clear that what he meant was that it was his destiny to be alone. "Tadase, Amu-chan is great, but she's only one girl. Someone like you will have no problem falling in love", she said reassuringly.

Tadase smiled at her. "You always say the right thing", he told her. Nadeshiko smiled ruefully. "At least I'm good for something", she said. That's when Tadase saw it. The light, the passion that was always burning in her eyes was gone. "What's wrong?" he asked. Nadeshiko stiffened "it's nothing", she said. Tadase placed his hand on top of hers. "What could have possibly made my smart, beautiful, talented friend so sad?" he asked.

"I didn't get the showcase", she explained. "Your mom?" he asked. Nadeshiko started to sob quietly. "She practically disowned me", she said. Tadase rubbed her back soothingly. "Nade, you can't be perfect all the time", he said. "Neither can you", she countered "But we try anyway". Thunder crashed and the rain started to pour again. "I'll walk you home", Tadase said. "Sure", she said and they walked back to her house. "Good night perfection", Tadase whispered almost inaudibly and kissed her on the cheek. They were both shocked. "I-I apologize Fujisaki-san I don't know what came over me", he said quickly. "It never happened", she said, trying to hide the crimson blush on her cheeks.

Nadeshiko slipped through her window quietly and laid her head on her pillow. She sighed contentedly and touched her cheek. "None of that! What about Kairi?" Temari chastised. "I suppose you're right", the girl said. Or maybe she could have both!

Ran: Happy Halloween

Dia: Lizzie-chan apologizes for the short chapter, it was a necessary filler

Miki: The next one will be much better

Su: Review please-desu

Temari: Do you prefer Nadeshiko/Kairi or Nadeshiko/Tadase?

Nadeshiko: Why can't I have both


	13. Revelations

Disclaimer: i dont own Shugo Chara and probably nevr will.

Tadase knocked on the brass door of the Yuiki residence. After a few minutes, Yaya came to the door. "Tadase is here!" the girl shouted behind her shoulder. Amu and Nadeshiko were giving each other manicures. They waved at him simultaneously and smiled. He looked between the two nervously, and only then did he realize the Pandora's Box he'd unleashed upon himself.

"Hello Amu-chan, Nadeshiko-chan", he said. Amu got up and hugged the boy. "I haven't seen you in sooo long", she said. "I missed you too Amu-chan", he said. Tadase sighed inwardly. This only made him even more confused. Yaya smirked. "Tadase, no romantic moment's right now. Go outside with the other guys, this is girl time", she reprimanded. Amu frowned "I wish Rima were here now", she said. "But then it wouldn't be girl time anymore", Nadeshiko said, while putting a clear coat on Yaya's nails. Amu just shook her head.

In the backyard Nagihiko and Kukai were playing basketball (Kukai had no chance). They stopped when their friend came outside. Kukai studied the King's chair face. "Oh crap…I knew this would happen", the former jack said. "I didn't do it on purpose", Tadase said. "Do what?" Nagihiko asked as he spun the basketball on his finger. "The thing I did with Yaya and Utau before I could decide", Kukai explained.

Nagi smiled. "That should be fairly easy. You just have to find out which girl you love and which you're in love with", he explained. "There's a difference?" Tadase asked. Nagihiko shook his head. "You have a lot to learn. Wait, who is the second girl anyway?" he asked. Kukai put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Trust me, you don't want to know", he said. Nagihiko thought for a minute before answering. "That basically gave it away, but you're right spare me the details", he said before returning to the basketball hoop "but if you break my sister's heart I will kill you in the most painful and deadliest way possible", he warned while smiling serenely.

"He's joking, right", Tadase said shakily. Kukai shook his head. "No, he's dead serious", the older boy said. Tadase brought his hands to his temples. "How did this happen?" he asked. Kukai gave his friend a slightly irritated look. "I know you fail to realize this most of the time but there was life before Amu…what was it like?" he asked slowly. "You and Yuiki-san were always trying to make something happen between you and….oh I see where this is going", the blonde boy said.

"And what would have eventually happened if Amu never showed up at this school", Kukai said sounding a bit like a sensei trying to reach a slow student. "I would have confessed to Nade. In fact I had planned to the week that Amu-chan arrived. That's why I turned her down when she chara changed with Ran when I said I liked someone else", the prince recalled. "That's fucked up", Kukai commented. "I couldn't confess to Nadeshiko because we were trying to get Amu to join the guardians and I couldn't do it later because the two had become so close and eventually I started to like Amu too. Or was it only Amu, I don't even know anymore", Tadase rambled.

Kukai glared at him to make him stop. "Okay, let's start from the beginning. What's the first thing that made you like Nadeshiko?" he asked. "Her voice, because it always sounds like music", Tadase said without hesitation. "And what about Amu?" Kukai asked. "Amulet heart", the boy said. Kukai shook his head sadly. "By that _alone_ you should know who you're in love with", he said, leaving Tadase to collect his thoughts.

Back in the living room, Yaya eyed her friends suspiciously. "Amu-chi! You're in love with somebody; tell me who it is pleeeeeaaasseeee", she begged. Amu blushed. "I-it's no one, really", she said. The pinkette looked to Nadeshiko for help. "Yaya-chan, she doesn't have to tell us if she wants to keep it private", the former queen said. "You too Nade, you have those love struck eyes again", Yaya accused. "Again?" Amu asked. She had never known Nadeshiko to have strong feelings for anyone. "Yea don't you remember Amu-chi Nade used to love…OUCH?" Yaya was silenced by a swift kick from Nadeshiko.

"Nade!" Yaya whined "Why'd you…oh!" the girl explained. Amu raised an eyebrow. Yaya grabbed Nadeshiko's arm and dragged her into the closet. "You still like Tadase", she accused. "I don't know, maybe", the other girl said. "There is no maybe. This is a yes or no question. Please tell Yaya!" she begged. Nadeshiko sighed "It's confusing Yaya-chan, especially after last night", she said. Yaya's eyes shot open. "Last night! What the heck happened last…" she was cut off by Amu knocking on the door. "Um just wanted to let you know that Rima's here", she said.

The two girls came out of the tiny room and Yaya shot Nadeshiko a look that signaled that the conversation was far from over. Tadase and Kukai had returned from the backyard and were loitering around the living room. Nagihiko was still shooting hoops outside. Rima entered the room with a small grin on her face. In her hand was the latest volume of her favorite gag manga. "No fair Rima-tan", Yaya whined "that volume didn't even come out yet. How did you get it?"

"Shichiro bought it for me", the girl said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What's the occasion?" Amu asked. Rima thought "oh, he said something about booking a dance showcase. It's supposed to be big", she said absentmindedly. Her eyes were still glued to the latest gags.

Tadase cringed inwardly. Amu, Yaya, and Kukai looked around uncomfortably. Somehow all the eyes in the room fell on Nadeshiko. Nade sat on the couch silently, unmoving. Temari twitched in rage. "That bitch! How the hell did Mizumaki manage to cheat their way into that spot? Nade worked so hard to get this showcase…right Nade", only then did the feisty chara notice the tears running down her face. "Don't cry", Temari begged. Nadeshiko tried to stop herself but the anguished tears continued to run silently down her cheeks.

She heard all her friends calling her names and asking her what was wrong, but she couldn't answer them. She was trapped under the thick tarp of her own failures. She disappointed her mother, dishonored her father, and let herself be upstaged by her greatest rival. Now she couldn't even respond to her closest friends.

Tadase cupped her face in his hands. He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "Don't cry Nadeshiko-chan", he whispered "you'll be fine", the boy promised. She nodded slowly and rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair fondly.

"Awwww their so sweet", Yaya mused. "He always had a way with her", Kukai commented. Amu looked at the situation like someone had grown two heads. 'Nadeshiko…and Tadase?' she thought. 'This is so wrong! But kind of cute,' Amu admitted. She was about to interrogate her friends on why she never heard about this but she was soon to realize that the explanations of the day were not owed to her.

Nagihiko walked into the room and immediately saw two things that were wrong. Firstly, Yaya and Kukai were exceeding their usual limit of smug smirking. And more importantly his little sister was crying. "What happened?" he asked. "Something about Shichiro a dance showcase", Amu explained. Nagi looked from Nadeshiko to Rima to the door. At the time the door looked like the best option. Everyone seemed distracted enough so he crept quietly out of the room.

He closed the back door behind him quietly, only for it to be yanked open again. "Where are you going?" Rima demanded. Nagihiko gave her an emotionless glance. "I can't do this anymore", he said simply as he started to walk away. "What? You can't do what? Don't walk away from me", she growled. After hearing her words he started to run down the block. "That ass", Rima said. "Well you told him not to walk away from you", Kusu-kusu pointed out. Rima herself would've laughed in amusement if the situation were different.

She let out a dejected sigh and went back inside the house. "Rima-tan, where did you go?" Yaya asked. "And where's Nagi?" Amu questioned. "He left", Rima said clearly aggravated. "But why", Yaya whined. "Don't ask me. You know he doesn't tell me anything", she defended. Rima blinked back the tears pricking her eyes.

"Mashiro-san, I need to speak to you", Nadeshiko said. Everyone turned their attention to the long haired girl. "What do you want", Rima said irritably. "There are some things you _need_ to know", Nadeshiko said. Rima rolled her eyes; she could humor the girl for a while. "Okay, I'm listening", she said.

"Gomen-nassai everyone but could you please leave the room", Nade asked. The others hesitated, dying to be a part of the revelation about to take place. "She said out you worms", Temari shouted. The people (and charas) in the room stumbled out in fear.

Rima tiptoed so she could be at eyelevel with her rival. "What do you want", the petite blonde asked. Nadeshiko tried to remain calm despite of the smaller girl's haughty attitude. "I just thought you should know the truth about your boyfriend", she said. Rima rolled her eyes. "Look, I already know about your dance feud with the Mizumaki's but in my opinion it's just stupid", she explained.

Nadeshiko smiled, it was a bitter angry smile. "I see your boyfriend _forgot_ to tell you how that started", she said. Rima shrugged her shoulders indifferently though she was actually dying to know more about the main source of drama in her life. "My dad and Shichiro's were close friends all through their childhood; both were successful at almost everything they almost always had the same desires".

Rima nodded her head to single Nade to continue. "After college, my father took over Fujisaki dance co. and married 'the most exquisite Japanese dancer of the time' she was known for her sweet disposition as well as her beauty and talent. After that, the company was more powerful than ever before. As their success became more immense, it practically ran all other dance companies into the ground. Mizumaki-san was filled with jealousy which turned to hatred.

His envy became even worse in the year when we were all born. My dad and Mizumaki-san both had had strong sons but as usual my dad had something extra, a daughter; an heiress to continue the line of performers. It was then when my dad cut off contact in fear that something would happen. He was right.

Two summers ago, Nagi and my dad were at our American location. They were about to leave for the day when a man came in wearing all black. Long story short, he shot my father and he died, right in front of Nagi. We all know that it was Mizumaki-san or one of his assassins, but the police couldn't pin anything on him", the girl finished.

Rima was severely shaken but tried not to let it show. "Just because Shichiro's dad is a mental case doesn't mean he is", she defended. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. "Open your eyes", she spat "Shichiro wants to be just like his father. I'm sure he mentioned that much to you".

"He did say that once or twice", Rima admitted nervously, she had never expected that Nadeshiko of all people could scare her this much. "So if Mizumaki did away with my dad what do you think his span wants to do?" Nadeshiko questioned. It took a moment for Rima's mind to register what the other girl meant. When it did her eyes widened in horror. "You're lying! He can't do that, he wouldn't", Rima said, her voice raising an octave.

"Oh wouldn't he. Shichiro hates all us Fujisaki's with a passion, especially Nagi. Haven't you ever found that interesting", Nadeshiko questioned. Rima swallowed hard, she tried to come up with a witty response but no words would form.

"Decide what side you're on", Nadeshiko commanded, leaving Rima alone with her thoughts. Rima realized that her arch-rival was right. There was no more playing neutral, but before she decided she would need to know the story from both sides and there was only one way to do so.

Yaya: Suspense

Kukai: I know

Rima: I can't believe this

Amu: You had secret feelings for Nadeshiko!!!

Tadase: You had them for Ikuto

Dia: Review please!

Shichiro: yes, I'm dying to know what happens next

Nagi: Can I stab him please


	14. Running

Disclaimer: I still don't own Shugo Chara.

Rima was running. She had to know. Part of her thought she was running to new information, but most of her already had the answer. Either way, she was running to freedom. She would be free to continue to date Shichiro without a second thought, or she'd be free to shun him for everything he's done and…well she wasn't exactly sure what would happen after that. Probably what would've happened if she had never met Shichiro in the first place.

She eventually reached her destination, the Mizumaki mansion. Rima strolled past the tennis court and into the pool area. "I need to talk to you", she said. Shichiro looked up and smiled at his girlfriend. "Rima-chan, you didn't have to walk, I would've sent a limo for you", he said. Rima felt tempted to explain that she had legs, but decided to dismiss the comment.

"Shichiro-kun, what is your main goal in life?" she asked. "To take over Mizumaki and be like my father", he said without thought. Rima bit her bottom lip, this didn't seem like it would go as smoothly as she hoped. "One more question. Did your father kill Nagihiko's father?" she asked, not able to look him in the eye.

Shichiro's sweet smile dropped immediately. "It was Nadeshiko wasn't it. That bitch could never keep her mouth shut", he said. "So it's true", Rima said. "It is. My father had to knock them down a peg somehow", the boy admitted. Only then did Rima realize that her palms were sweating. "B-but that was your dad, you can be different Shichiro", she tried to reason. He smirked "You're right, I could be different, but why would I. I despise Nagihiko. I gladly await the day I'll do away with him", the boy said.

Rima slapped Shichiro across his face. "You won't ever hurt him, you bastard", the girl shouted. Shichiro only smirked. "Why would I Rima-chan, when I have you to do that", he remarked. "What are you talking about?" Rim questioned. The sadistic boy's smile only widened. "The first step in killing someone is to make them wish they were already dead. What better way to that than make the girl he cared for love his greatest foe?"

Rima was horrified at what she had done, she narrowed her eyes angrily. "I would never love someone like you", she said. Shichiro scoffed "I'm fully aware that you're something of a gold-digger but he thinks you love me which suits my plan perfectly. You played your part amazingly Rima", he said. "I hate you", she spat. "Such a pity, we work so well together. I was even going to offer you a spot on the winning side", he said. Rima came to her senses and then rolled her eyes. "Wait, you'd never beat Nagi in a fight! He has something you could never buy," she said.

"Do you mean a Shugo Chara? Blade", he called. A chara floated out of a black egg with a blade on it. "Hello Rima-chan", the thing said in a vicious tone. The chara did a display of combat moves with Kunai knives and switchblades. Rima's mouth was left hanging open. "Are you still so confident?" Shichiro asked. "Goodbye Mizumaki-san", the girl said simply, walking away in a poised manner.

The mansion shrank behind Rima as she walked further away. Sooner or later she found herself in front of Amu's house. "Rima!" she yelled out her window, waving. The blonde wiped the forming tears from her eyes and went inside. "What's wrong, Rima?" Amu asked. "I just broke up with Shichiro", she explained. "Really, why?" the pink haired girl asked. "He was only dating me to make Nagi suffer", Rima said, giving the diluted version.

"He used you!" Amu said in outrage. "Poor Rima-tan", Miki said. Rima shook her head "Not poor me. I deserve it for being such a bitch. I can't believe I betrayed him, he must hate me", she said softly. Amu chuckled slightly at this. "Rima-chan. Nagihiko doesn't hate anything, least of all you. Calm down, no one is going to die", she said. "Shichiro has a chara", Rima blurted out. "What, how didn't we know?" Amu asked. Rima shrugged. "I don't know but that thing is dangerous. It has so many weapons. Amu, I think Nagi is gonna get hurt and if he does…I'll…I'll I don't even know", she confessed.

Amu pressed her hands to her temples. She did not have the mental capacity for more drama, but then she had a stroke of inspiration. "Rima, I know what we're going to do", she said. Amu pulled out her cell phone. Rima suddenly became nervous. "A-Amu, who are you calling?" she asked. The other girl rolled her eyes. "It's only Ikuto", she said.

"Ikuto-koi, its Amu. I was just wondering if you could come over…Hello…Ikuto?" Amu said into the phone. Ikuto stepped through the window. "I'm here Amu", he said. "When did you get here?" Rima questioned. "Why's the shrimp here? I didn't know you were into three way Amu. It's kinda hot", the cat boy said, completely ignoring Rima.

Amu's face turned as red as a strawberry. "I didn't call you here for THAT!" she shouted. Ikuto's expression turned utterly confused. "Wait, then why am I here?" he asked. "We need information and you're the closest thing to a spy we have", Rima said. "Fine. But only for Amu", he said with a wink, sending Amu into full tomato mode. Rima saw that Amu was going to be virtually useless in the conversation.

"Find out everything you can about Shichiro Mizumaki", Rima said. Ikuto chuckled. "So you want me to find out if your boyfriend is cheating?" Ikuto inquired. "He is not my boyfriend", she said with resentment. Ikuto smirked. "So you found out. It was only a matter of time before you realized your boyfriend was working for Easter", he said in his usual uninterested tone.

"WHAT!?!?!" Amu and Rima shouted in unison. "You know what, forget I said that", Ikuto said, preparing to take his leave. "But Ikuto-_koi_", Amu whined seductively. 'Hmm so this is how Yaya does that', she thought. "Don't start with that look", Ikuto said. "Can you tell me something please?" she pleaded. Ikuto knew that he could never say no to that face.

"Fine, I'll tell you one thing. Kiddy Queen didn't lose that audition by chance; she was cheated out of it. That showcase is a big part of his plans", Ikuto said. "Kiddy Queen?" Rima asked. "Yea, Kiddy King's little girlfriend…or isn't she the samurai's?" He said then jumped out of the window and disappeared into the horizon.

Rima's eye twitched with fury. "That bastard", she said angrily. "Rima, we're going to fix this", Amu promised. "How?" she asked. Amu took out her phone yet again. "Because I'm calling an emergency Guardian meeting", she said.

Kusu-kusu: This is getting so hard.

Rima: Will Nagi forgive me? T.T

Nagi………..

Nadeshiko: What's with the meeting?

Kairi: Yea I had to come all the way from Tokyo.

Tadase: (sweat drops) N-no need to do that.

Dia: Please Review!!!


	15. Broken

Disclaimer: Still don't own T_T sad isn't it.

Amu dragged Rima to the park the next day. "Amu I can't face him. Please don't make me do this", Rima begged. Amu looked at her friend suspiciously. This was very out of character for her. "You love him, don't you", she said. "Of course not", Rima replied. "Lies", Kusu-kusu said, coming out of her pocket. Rima gave her a death glare.

"You can't honestly say you don't care for him", Amu said. "And why is that?" Rima asked. "You can always tell when he's upset, he's saved you a handful of times, when he was sick we found him sleeping in your lap and I can keep going", Amu said. Rima said nothing and kept walking. "Why would you bring that stuff up?" she asked after a few minutes. "This is the same park where most of it happened", Amu replied.

When Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Tadase, Yaya, and Kukai showed up at the park, Amu explained Shichiro's connection with Easter while Rima stood silently behind her. What was supposed to happen was they were all supposed to band together to defeat their enemies like so many times before.

"Amu-chan, they're going to Europe, what are we supposed to do about it?" Tadase asked. "It's only expected from someone as underhanded as Shichiro", Nadeshiko said. "But I'm confused. Isn't he Rima-tan's boyfriend?" Yaya said. "Not anymore, I'm done with him", Rima said.

Yaya raised her eyebrows in interest. "So Rima-tan, now that you and Shichiro-kun are over does that mean that you and…" She was cut off by the most malevolent glare Rima could muster with the regret flooding her mind.

"We can't let them do this", Nadeshiko said. "What?" Tadase asked. "Invade the dance showcase. To corrupt the heart's eggs of dancers is unforgivable", she said. A look of determination crossed her features. "Uh that was kinda biased", Kukai said. Tadase took Nadeshiko's hand. "Don't worry Nade-chan, we're gonna stop Easter once and for all", he promised. "Arigato, Tadase-kun", Nadeshiko said blushing. "Their love radar has risen to six bars", Eru said, coming out of nowhere. "Precisely", Kimi agreed.

"King! What is the meaning of this?" shouted a voice from behind the group. "S-Sanjou-san", Nadeshiko stuttered nervously. She had never gotten around to picking between the two boys. "This is about to get interesting", Yaya said. "Hotori, what are you doing with her?" Kairi asked. "Oh, this…it's just, Nadeshiko and I are kinda…wait what the hell are you even doing here?" Tadase asked.

"Amu-chan called me for this important guardian meeting, but I had no clue that this is what I would find", Kairi said, gesturing at the obvious couple. Nadeshiko shot Amu a look that said '_why?!?!?!?!?!?!'_ Amu looked down apologetically in response. "Sanjou tell me, why must you go after every girl I have feelings for?" Tadase asked, getting a bit frustrated. "Only after you explain why you wait until after I have the girl to realize these feelings", Kairi countered. Tadase couldn't answer.

"Exactly", Kairi said. "So as a friend, I'm asking you to leave my perfect beautiful dancing hime alone". Being the gentleman Tadase was, he tried to contain his anger. "You're an ass, Sanjou. First of all she is not perfect, but you're too blind to see that's what makes her beautiful. You know nothing about her, if you did you'd see that she's good at much more than just dancing. And as far as your hime, she's no princess. Nade is a queen and as long as I'm alive she's never gonna be yours", he said.

"Is this a challenge king?" Kairi asked, keeping his composure. "You're no real competition though", Tadase said. "Kiseki!" "Musashi!" The boys' character changed and were soon engaged in battle.

Amu watched the mayhem occurring in front of her. What was meant to be a simple meeting of Guardians, past of present to plan their counterattack their foes turned into a riot. All the issues that have stayed dormant in them had resurfaced at the worst time possible.

Nadeshiko watched the two boys fight for her thinking 'so this is what it's like to be Amu'. "Not as easy as you thought it was", Amu teased, as if she read her thoughts. "Guess not", Nadeshiko said. "Yea…um Nade do you think you could stop your boyfriends from killing each other?" Amu asked. "Yea I can manage that", Nadeshiko said "Temari would you mind?"

"Chin Pan Shan", the elegant chara said. "WILL YOU IDIOTS CALM DOWN? HOW DARE YOU FIGHT WHILE AMU-CHAN IS TRYING TO SPEAK! I OUGHTA SLICE YALL UP!" Nadeshiko shouted in character change, chasing after the two.

Everyone shared a laugh at Nade's expense. Amu felt the tension rise. Rima was standing on her right and Nagihiko on her left. "Where are Yaya and Kukai?" Amu asked randomly. "They went to get snacks for the fight", Nagi said. "Gasp, he speaks", Rima said sarcastically. She waited for a smart retort that never came. Only then did Rima realize how serious this was getting. Amu sweat dropped, she couldn't believe that everyone had left her to do damage control.

"Okay you two need to settle this", Amu said. "There's nothing to settle. I told you I was done", Nagi said. "What", Amu and Rima said in unison. "I broke up with Shichiro. Why are you being so difficult", Rima said. "You broke up with him because he works for Easter, anyone with a conscience would do that", Nagihiko explained. _'This is it, do it, apologize now', _the little voice in her head begged. "And", Rima said, letting her pride speak for her once again.

Nagihiko only let the hurt show on his face for a split second. "Exactly", he almost whispered. "Gomen Rima-chan, but I can't get close to you again". "Don't flatter yourself purple head, we were never close to begin with", Rima countered without thinking. "I guess there's nothing left to say then", Nagi said turning to leave.

Dia and Rhythm saw the entire scene play out from the tree they were making out in. "This is getting sad", Dia said. "And of course we have to fix it", Rhythm said. The chara was a bit pissed because his P.D.A was interrupted. "I'll take Rima, you take Nagi", Dia said. "I thought you didn't want to be seen", Rhythm said. Dia shrugged "It's time me to reveal myself, besides Rima and Nagi are more important. So much hangs in the balance", she said. He gave her a curious glance "Why do you know so much?" he asked. Dia shrugged. "Now go find Nagi and work your magic", she said.

As soon as Nagihiko was gone Rima sank to her knees crying. "Rima-chan?" Amu asked, shocked at the fast change of attitude. "Why do I keep doing this?" she sobbed. "It's gonna get better", Amu said, promising something she didn't know. "I know why he doesn't want anything to do with me. All I do is hurt him", Rima said. Amu again couldn't answer without lying audaciously which would never work with Rima who was much better at it than she was.

"Rima-chan", Dia said seeming to float down from nowhere. The blonde girl looked up, her cheeks were tearstained. "You want to embrace his pain but instead you cause it. You're truly lost and cover it up by acting detached or being cruel", the chara said serenely. Rima felt an overwhelming urge to flick the insolent chara away but decided to let her continue.

"Rima-chan, you're radiance shines brightest when those you love most are happy. Don't fight for your pride, fight for your love. Release the true words of your heart", Dia advised before floating away cinematically. Amu smiled, for the first time she had a clear idea of what her true self could be.

Rhythm flew to his house at a casual pace. As he had predicted, Nagi was wallowing in desolation. "Dude, with Rima chan, that was harsh", he said. "Shut up Rhythm", Nagi said spitefully. 'Note to self: Mad Nagi is very scary', Rhythm observed. "You made her cry", he said. "She's faking for Amu again", Nagihiko noted, properly concealing his concern for her.

"It wasn't even like that. She meant it", Rhythm said. Nagi closed his eyes and thought. Finally he let out a dejected sigh. "I shouldn't have done that", he said casually. "That's it! The girl you obsessed over since before I hatched is crying over YOU and that's all you have to say," Rhythm said. "Unrequited love is unhealthy", Nagi retorted. Rhythm's eye twitched, he now knew why Temari and the others were so hostile; chara bearers were incredibly dense.

"Who do you think you're trying to play? If you had the capacity to let her go, you would have done so a long time ago", Rhythm said as he went towards the window. "Where are you going?" Nagi asked. "Amu's house, me and Dia have unfinished business", he said.

A/N: I know Tadase was a bit out of character but I think he has the ability to be mean if properly provoked.

Rhythm: Forgive him

Nagi: Not until she apologizes

Kusu-kusu: Apologize

Rima: You're kidding right

Amu: Ugh this is getting nowhere

Shichiro: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nadeshiko: WTF is wrong with you psycho! (Slashes with katana)

Tadase: That's my girl

Kairi: No she's not

Temari: Review please


	16. Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own SC…sad I know right.

In life there is always a choice. There is the option to do the good, honorable thing and try to help the very people who screwed you over, and there was also the choice to smirk and take incredible joy in turning them away. Power is a tricky thing, always seeming to come to the least likely person. Amu Hinamori realized this when she found herself at the mercy of a person whom had been her greatest foe, her archrival in love, and a valuable ally.

"So you see Utau we need to borrow your jet so we can get to Europe and defeat Easter once and for all", Amu pleaded. Utau narrowed her eyes at the audacity of this girl. "Hinamori; you stole Ikuto for me and almost broke his heart for Tadase who actually loves that purple haired girl", the pop star started. "She has a name", Tadase interrupted. Fine, the purple haired girl with a name. After that, I go out with Kukai. You decide to help me avoid the paparazzi, and I lose him to the baby slut. Explain why I should help either of you", Utau said.

"Because it's the right thing", Tadase said. Even he knew how pathetic he sounded. "Look how far that's got me", Utau said sarcastically. She looked at her cell phone. "Later kiddies, I have a photo shoot in ten", she said, leaving without giving them a second glance.

"Um that went well", Amu said awkwardly. She sighed, that's exactly how it's been with her and Tadase lately, awkward. That isn't what she wanted though. Such a good friendship shouldn't end so easily. So she decided to ask what she needed to ask and slice through the tension. "So…you love Nadeshiko", she said. "I suppose I do", Tadase said. A small smile came upon his face.

"How did that happen?" Amu asked. Tadase shrugged. "I've cared for her for a very long time. Seeing her upset just triggered something in me", he explained. "I understand that. How love changes people", she said, thinking of a certain stray cat. "It's been affecting everyone lately. Nadeshiko and I, you and Ikuto, even Souma-kun and Yaya-chan. It's all falling into place for everyone", he said.

"Almost everyone", Amu said, thinking of the last two members of their group. "Do you think they'll ever make up?" she asked. "Only they can decide that", Tadase said. "Yeah", Dia said, coming out of Amu's pocket. "But you can give them a little push", the small chara said. "What do you have in mind, Dia?" Amu asked. She whispered the plan into her bearer's ears. "Hmm, that could work", Amu said.

Rima was in her living room watching her favorite comedy show on T.V. She sighed. If she were still dating a millionaire she could've been in the live audience, but it still wasn't worth it. Her phone rang. It was Amu. "Rima, something happened to Nagi", she said. Rima felt her heart speed up. "What's wrong, is he okay?" she asked. "I think he's hurt", Amu said. "Amu, how did this happen?" the petite girl asked, on the verge of tears. Amu felt a pang of guilt for scaring her like that, but knew it was for the girl's own good.

"There was an X-egg attack and Nagi blocked me", she explained. "Where are you?" Rima asked. "In the park…" Amu said. "Okay I'm coming", the blonde said as she shut the phone quickly. "What are we gonna do?" Kusu-kusu said. "I-I don't know, but I have to be with him now", she said. "Rima", Kusu-kusu said, awestruck that she finally gets it. "Can we just go?" Rima asked, blushing.

Nagihiko was shooting free throws on the basketball. He was in the zone, on his basketball flow and then…his phone rang. "Hello, Amu-chan", he said, camouflaging his annoyance. "Nagihiko, Rima fainted", Amu said frantically. Nagihiko dropped his basketball. "What happened to her?" he asked. "We were in the park and she just passed out. I think she has a fever", Amu said, getting into the act.

"Amu-" Nagihiko started. "I don't know what to do. Please help me Nagi!" she begged. "Okay, I'm coming", the boy said, completely forgetting his game.

Amu shut her phone and smiled triumphantly. "Eh Amu-chan, when did you become such a good liar?" Tadase asked. Amu winked at him and only then did her hair clip become an X once again. "Dia don't teach Amu-chan to lie!" Ran chastised. "She wasn't lying, she was acting. And it was justified", Miki said. "It's still a lie-desu", Su pointed out. The charas continued to argue in circles.

"So this is what they call an inner conflict", Amu said. She and Tadase shared a chuckle at this. "Amu-chan, what exactly is this supposed to do? Won't they only be angry with you after they find out what happened?" the boy asked. "Let them be angry. The plan still proves my point", Amu said. "Which is?" Tadase questioned. "That they're both stubborn liars. They say that they don't care for each other yet they'd both go running for the other. If this doesn't prove it to them, nothing will!" Amu preached.

"Um Amu, I see your point here, but if they really do care for each other isn't it kinda low to scare them like this?" Tadase said. Amu's eye twitched at the comment. "You aren't the one who has to listen to Rima whine and then listen to your girlfriend whine on her brother's behalf", Amu said. Tadase blushed, having nothing more on the subject.

Rima who usually took her time with everything reached the park in record time. This was probably because she took the bus. She was so worried, but she didn't know why. She knew he didn't want her anymore; he was protecting Amu after all. She knew all this but it still didn't stop her from being scared for him, it didn't stop her heart from racing or her small legs from running. That was her problem in this whole situation. She didn't choose to love him; her heart chose that for her, and it didn't consult her about it.

So Rima kept running until she bumped into something. She started to fall backwards until she felt a strong arm underneath her. "Nagihiko", she whispered. "Rima-chan, are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. "W-what I'm fine", Rima said as her face heated up.

Nagihiko looked her over. "Oh, um I guess you are", he said as he helped her get back on her feet. Rima raised a suspicious eyebrow, he looked fine as well. "Did you think something happened to me?" she asked. "Amu-chan told me that you fainted because of a fever…but you seem to be fine", he explained.

Rima scowled _'Damn you Amu', _she thought. Then a more satisfying thought came to her. She smirked playfully. "So you came to check on me", she said "I thought you were done with me, what changed?" she asked. Nagihiko cleared his throat awkwardly. This was a question he couldn't answer himself, when he thought she was in trouble he just went to her. It wasn't an option.

There was something different in her eyes underneath the usual mocking. It was a plea. She was so beautiful. He shut his eyes knowing that if he stayed there she'd break his heart again. "I'm glad you're alright. Goodbye Rima-chan", he said sadly as he turned to leave.

Rima stared at his retreating form; she couldn't let it end like this. "Nagi wait!" she shouted. He turned around and paused. Rima closed the distance between them and embraced him. She ran her fingers through his dark purple locks. "Rima-chan?" he said in a confused tone. "Gomen nasai", she whispered, almost inaudibly. "What?" the boy said. "I'm sorry Nagi. I didn't know about Shichiro. I never meant to make you sad or hurt you, I'm just a bitch like that", she confessed, her voice cracking a bit at the end.

Nagihiko smiled at her kindly. "There's no need to apologize Rima, my feelings weren't hurt", he said. Rima opened her mouth to say something sarcastic but stopped herself. "You have got to stop doing that", she reprimanded. He gave her a perplexed look. "Don't try to lessen my pain by making yours worse. I can see right through it", she said. There was a moment of silence.

"So, where do we go from here?" Nagi asked looking into her golden honey eyes. "How about home", the petite blonde said, grinning happily. As they walked out of the park together, Rima spotted a pair of gold eyes and a tuft of bubblegum pink hair. 'Thank you Amu', she mouthed to her intrusive best friend. Things were finally falling into place, or so she thought.

Dia: Yay they made up!

Rhythm: Yea everything's finally going right

Kiseki: Or so she thought

Temari: What?!!

Miki: I don't trust that as a last line

Amu: What did Liz do this time

Liz: You'll see

Ran: Read and review please!

Su: Desu!!


	17. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own SC

Rima was completely blissful when she went to bed that night. She and Nagihiko were on good terms again. Sure, they were only friends but that could change any day now. And as far as she was concerned, Easter was a defeated foe. When she laid her head on her pillow, she hadn't a care in the world, but as the sleep encased her in its hold, her sense of security disintegrated.

_The scenery was beautiful. There was a wide stage decorated in flowers, and stars, Eiffel towers, statues of liberties, and Taj Mahals. Arrays of decorations and international foods were spread across the seemingly endless fair ground. I felt compelled to reach out and touch everything, just to make sure the paradise was real. I felt as if I could melt into the blissful setting. That was until I realized that it was all a mirage. The beauty was swept away as I realized the ugly truth. _

_I saw it all, my greatest love and my deepest fear about to engage in battle. I begged him not to do this, that we could go home and forget this whole fight. But he said no. He wouldn't leave until he defeated his enemy, or his enemy defeated him. I've always wondered why boys were so pig headed…God I'm starting to sound like Amu. _

_The fight was all a blur of blood limbs and weapons. Never in my life did I feel so helpless. But then I heard a voice. It said, "You can stop this, Queen of Beauty. It's your destiny". I looked around to find the source of the voice, but there was none. "Who are, what are you trying to tell me?" I asked. "All will be revealed, Queen of Beauty, in time. Now arise", it said. _

Rima's eyes shot open as the sound of her cell phone ringing. She glared at the phone for a second as if it was the one that decided to wake her up at such an inhumane time. "Amu, it is six in the morning. This had better be good", she said. "Trust me it is but I have to tell everyone at once. Hold on while I connect the call!" Amu said. A minute later Amu clicked back over and endless chatter was heard over the phone.

"Wait, who's on the line?" Rima asked. "Everybody", Amu said "Me, you, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai, and Kairi". Rima rolled her eyes, silently cursing the person who invented three-way calling…well in their case eight way. "Can I go back to sleep now?" Kukai asked. "No! I have an announcement", Amu said. "Fine", the others on the phone said.

"Ikuto's dad got us plane tickets so we can go to the international dance festival in Europe", Amu said. There was no response on the phone. "Which means that we can go battle Easter", Amu elaborated. There was a hum of muttered 'greats' and half hearted 'that's good's' and one person's snoring. "Okay, who fell asleep?" Yaya asked. "I'll handle this, just hold on a sec", Nadeshiko said sweetly, she was one of the only ones accustomed to waking up early by choice.

All that was heard on the phone was a loud slap followed by an annoyed "Ouch, what the hell!" A few moments later, Nadeshiko came back on the phone. "So what did I miss?" she asked innocently. Rima giggled in amusement. Maybe she had more in common with the previous queen's chair than she realized. "Can someone please inform me why this phone call couldn't wait until a more reasonable hour?" Kairi asked. He was by no means a morning person. A chorus of _yeas _followed.

Amu sweat dropped. This was the part of her she was nervous about sharing. "I had to tell you now because the plane is leaving at seven o'clock tonight", Amu said. "Are you insane?!" Rima asked. "I know this is a bit short notice, but we're guardians. We'll think of something", Amu said, trying to sound optimistic. There was a click, and then several others. Amu soon realized that she was on the phone alone.

Nadeshiko was the first one to hang up the phone. How was she supposed to explain to her mother that she had to randomly take off to go to the showcase that turned her down? She had to talk to someone but Amu lived a pretty sheltered life family wise and wouldn't understand, and Tadase would only try to comfort her and in the process forget to give actual advice.

She sighed; her life was by no means as easy as people often assumed. There was a knock on her door and her twin brother came in. "What's the matter Nade?" he asked. "How did you-" she started to ask. "Twin telepathy", he answered. Nadeshiko smiled at this "I thought you would be sleeping", she said. "So did I", Nagi said humorlessly. "Then why?" she asked. Nagihiko smiled at her warmly. "My smart, strong, and slightly abusive little sister has been very good to me. I'm just returning the favor", he said.

Nadeshiko laid her head on her brother's shoulder. "What are we gonna tell mom?" she asked. Nagi looked up. "When did _your_ problem become _our_ problem_?_" he asked. "It became our problem because if mom disowns me you have to cross dress and no one wants that", Nadeshiko pointed out. They both shuddered at the thought.

"Nade, do you want my honest opinion?" Nagihiko asked. She nodded. "At this point, mom is pretty much insane. Just do what you have to, and in six years we get our inheritance", he said. "I know you're right, but it shouldn't have to be this way", she said. "Then change it", Nagi answered, slightly dozing off again. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. "Get out of here, go to sleep", she ordered. With that Nagi left her room swiftly. 'Dreaming of Rima', she thought playfully before falling asleep herself.

After she woke up, Nadeshiko packed her bag quietly, making sure to keep quiet. She had everything she needed except one thing. "The passports", she said with disdain. Her mother always kept their passports in the dance studio, which happened to be right next to her mother's bedroom. Nadeshiko crept down to the studio on footsteps so silent a ninja would envy them.

She opened the case in which the passports would be and found it empty. "Looking for these Nadeshiko-san", Baaya said holding out the passports. A nervous expression came over Nade's face. "Baaya knows everything", the old woman said. Nadeshiko opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I know that Nadeshiko-san is a good girl and her intensions are pure. But if your mama-san asks I know nothing", Baaya said with a smile.

"Is my mom awake?" Nadeshiko asked. Baaya's smile faded. "Your mother isn't feeling well", she said uneasily. They both knew it was a lie that Nadeshiko's mother was really hung over from her binge of vodka the night before.

Before she left for the airport with her brother Nadeshiko wrote a note and left it on her mother's nightstand. It read…

_Sorry to just leave like this but Nagi and I have to do something really important. I can't explain the details but please, try to understand. Don't lose faith in me. We'll be back in a few days. _

_Sincerely, _

_Nadeshiko Fujisaki_

Little did Nadeshiko know that the journey she was about to embark on would affect the course of her life forever.

Temari: Ooh cliffy!

Rhythm: I know

Kusu-kusu: Queen of Beauty WTF?

Liz: Wait for the sequel

Nadeshiko: But I was queen too

Rima: Can we finish this one first?

Amu: Fine

Miki: Read & Review please


	18. The Plan

Disclaimer: No ownership whatsoever

In the plane's first class section, everyone was talking excitedly about the adventures to come and the boys (mostly Kukai) were making wagers on how much ass they were going to kick. Amu rolled her eyes at this. The chances that they would face actual people were pretty slim. "Thinking about Ikuto?" Nadeshiko teased. "N-no what would give you that idea?!" Amu asked nervously. "Some things never change, Amu-chan", Nadeshiko said, smirking contentedly.

"Well some things do", Amu countered with a smirk of her own. "What do you mean by that?" Nadeshiko asked. The pinkette shrugged. "I just never thought that I'd see the day when the great Fujisaki Nadeshiko fell in love", she said. Nadeshiko fought off the blush crawling onto her face. "I wouldn't exactly call it love. It's far too early for that", she said. "Aww stop denying it Nade-chi", Yaya whined from the seat in front. "It's pretty obvious, Fujisaki", Rima added.

"Damn, is this gang up on Nade day? I was only trying to be sensible about things", Nadeshiko defended. Yaya checked her phone's calendar for the imaginary holiday. "Yep it is…gang up on Nade day, right between Yaya appreciation day and National Amuto day", she said. This threw all the girls into fits of laughter, and Amu into a blush. After the incessant giggles subsided Rima put a semi-serious look on her face. "Oh and to answer your question Nadeshiko, there is nothing sensible about love", she said.

At the statement Kimi popped out of Yaya's pocket. "Such wisdom", she said, astounded. "Rima-san would only know from experience", Nadeshiko challenged. Rima glared at the previous queen's chair. The others awaited the argument that would occur but it never came. Rima's glare melted into a warm smile. "Touché", she said. Amu did a small victory dance in her mind; her two best friends were finally getting along.

"Where have you been lately?" Yaya asked Kimi. "Taking in the severe depression of unrequited love", she said dramatically. Yaya looked at her chara in confusion. "They all love you Kimi-tan; Kiseki, and Yoru, and Diachi, and…oh, now I see", the spoiled girl said. Dia and Rhythm had gone public a few days ago. "How can me, the romance chara not be able to get who she wants. I did everything right. We went from friends to best friends to best friends with major chemistry and then right when we were supposed to advance, nothing", she said sadly. "Don't worry Kimi-chan. Just keep trying like you told me with Kukai", Yaya said. "Arigato, Yaya-chan", Kimi said.

There was an audible groan from Amu's pouch. "What is it Dia?" Amu asked. "Yaya-san told Kimi to keep trying. She's not gonna leave us alone now", Dia said in a slightly irritated tone. "Why don't you and Kimi just share Rhythm-kun desu", Su suggested. Dia only glared at her sister. "There's no sharing! Love is a battlefield", Miki shouted. "Fight Dia! Fight until the end", Ran cheered, pumping her pompoms into the air.

Dia giggled, having regained her composure. "I don't think there's gonna be a need for any of that", she said good-naturedly. Rima rolled her golden eyes. "How do our charas always seem to have just a bit more drama than we do?" she questioned. "Because unlike us, they don't have anything else to do with themselves", Nadeshiko answered. "True", Amu admitted. The girls continued to chatter for a few more hours and then they drifted to sleep with the sounds of the boys bragging.

After the girls stopped talking, the boys did as well. "Are they all asleep yet?" Nagihiko asked. "I don't know", Tadase said. "Kairi go check", Kukai said. "What! Why me?" he asked. "Because you're the youngest, now go or face the power of your senpai", Kukai said. Nagihiko and Tadase glared at the youngest boy for dramatic effect.

Kairi grumbled but eventually got up. He checked on the girls but then took a pit stop in the linen cabinet. He pulled out a light purple blanket and spread it over Nadeshiko. He brushed her long bangs out of her face, and walked back to where he was sitting.

Tadase glared at Kairi. "Was that necessary?" the blonde boy asked. Kairi shrugged nonchalantly. "Nade-chan looked cold. Is there a problem with that, king?" he asked smugly. "None, except you could have woken her up while you were fingering her face like a pervert", Tadase said. "So you would let her get sick so you can plan things behind her back…what a great boyfriend you would be", Kairi said sarcastically. Tadase had no response. Kukai and Nagihiko just stared. "The power of the senpai is nothing compared to a samurai's sword of truth", Kairi said, sounding way too much like a kung fu movie.

"Back to what we were saying", Kukai said. "So what are we really dealing with?" Kairi asked. Nagihiko sighed. "Shichiro has a magnitude of ninjas at his disposal as well as Easter's many agents and his own assassins but I don't think he'd use the assassins for something like this", he said.

"Too many resources", Kairi said. "It can't be safe, at least not for the girls", Kukai said. "My point exactly", Nagihiko said. "So what do we do? Take out the goons before the girls wake up in the morning?" Kukai asked. The other three boys shared a glance. "Actually, that can work", Nagihiko said.

_About an hour later_

"Attention passengers, we are now landing in Paris, France", the pilot said. Amu rubbed her eyes and gawked at the beautiful city. The sun was setting, leaving a pinkish glow across the Parisian sky. Next to her, Nadeshiko was still sleeping and in front of her, Yaya and Rima were just opening their eyes.

"Should we wake her now?" Tadase asked referring to Nadeshiko as people started to exit the plane. "No need", Kairi said, scooping the girl up and lifting her onto his back in one swift motion. "Show off", Tadase murmured. "You can take her bags if you please Hotori-kun", Kairi said.

Rima pouted slightly and of course Nagi saw this. "Do you want me to carry you as well, Rima-chan?" he asked. "It wouldn't hurt", Rima said indifferently as she was pulled onto his back. Rima snuggled her head into his back, smiling contentedly.

"You tired too?" Kukai asked Yaya. "Hell no, are you crazy? We're in Paris, I want to see the city of lights!" she said. Kukai shook his head; leave it to Yaya to be energized when everyone else was jetlagged. That was how he knew they were meant to be. "You got it kid!" he said matching her enthusiasm.

"Yo Tadase, can you put our bags in the Taxi? We're going to see the city", Kukai said. "Yeah why not, just consider me your personal bag boy", Tadase said sarcastically. "Arigato Hotori-kun", Nagihiko said dropping his and Rima's bags on the blonde boy.

Amu sighed, she decided to carry her own bag, and since Ikuto wasn't there she had no reason not to. She felt a familiar pair of hands wrap around her waist. "Hey Amu", he said, leaving a kiss on her cheek. "I-Ikuto, where were you?" she asked. "In coach…you kids know nothing about saving money", he said. Amu rolled her eyes at his comment. "Come with me Amu", he whispered seductively.

"Gomen nasai Tadase-kun", Amu said leaving her hot pink bag at his feet. Ikuto picked her up bridal style and hopped out of the airport.

Dia: Why did you stop here?

Temari: The chapter would have been way too long

Ran: But it was about to get to the part where-

Yoru: Shush you'll spoil it!

Rhythm: We're gonna kick some ass

Nagi: Hell Yeah

Blade: Don't count on it

Shichiro: We've been waiting for you

Amu: Ooh suspense

Kukai & Yaya: Review please!

Nadeshiko: The fate of my pairing rests in your hands!


	19. The Plan: Ruined

Disclaimer…you already know

The boys silently prepared to take their leave from the popular Parisian hotel, not wanting to alert the girls in the room across from theirs. Nagihiko looked at his watch. "Is Ikuto coming or not?" he asked. At the sound of his name, the neko boy jumped through the window.

"Why am I here at one in the friggin morning?" Ikuto asked irritably. "We're gonna take Easter down a few notches", Kukai said. Ikuto looked around. "Uh where are the girls?" he asked. "Actually it would be best if they didn't know about this", Nagihiko said. Kairi punched numbers into a calculator. "There is an 86.1% chance that one of them will get hurt on this mission", he said. "That Mizumaki kid", Ikuto said in understanding. "We should leave now, before we change our minds", Tadase said. The boys left somberly, none of them daring to look back.

Meanwhile only a few feet away, the girls were having the time of their lives. They sat in a circle in their pajamas without a care in the world. "We came all the way to France to eat pizza and drink coke", Rima said taking a huge bite out of her slice. "I've been all over the world and I can safely say that pepperoni will always be the food of all foods", Nadeshiko said, pulling her second slice out of the box.

"So the dancer eats", Rima commented. "Well what did you expect, she does cook a lot", Yaya pointed out. "True but now that you brought it up, are there-" Rima's question was answered by Nadeshiko holding out a bag of fudge brownies. Rima and Yaya's eyes widened with greed. "I guess I will allow you to be my friend, Nadeshiko…for Amu's sake", Rima said. "And I suppose I must accept…so Amu doesn't get upset", Nadeshiko replied.

"Amu-chi isn't that great! We're all friends now", Yaya squealed, the sugar rush consuming her. "Huh", Amu said distractedly. "I said Rima-tan and Nade-chi are friends now", Yaya reiterated. "That's great", the pinkette said halfheartedly. "What are you thinking about so hard?" Nadeshiko asked. "Nothing, I just thought I saw neko ears outside", Amu explained.

Rima smiled wickedly. "If you miss Ikuto that much, he's right next door", she said. The red rose appeared in Yaya's hair. "We could ambush them", the girl said picking up a pillow. The other three girls shared a look of uncertainty. "I'll go if Amu goes", Rima said. "And I'll go if Nadeshiko goes", Amu said. A Japanese cherry blossom replaced Nade's red hair ribbon. "SHOW NO MERCY!" she shouted. Nadeshiko jumped up, pillow in hand and led the other girls to the battlefield.

The girls were shocked to find no poor unsuspecting boys in the room. "Are we in the right place?" Amu asked. "This is Nagi's laptop", Rima said. She opened up the blue Mac book to find schematics of Easter's Parisian headquarters. "They wouldn't", Rima said, more to convince herself than anyone else.

"Wherever they went they took the charas", Amu said. "Oh they would", Nadeshiko said "and they did a damn good job of it", she added analyzing the schematics. "No fair! Yaya wants a piece of the action", the girl complained. "But why would they sabotage Easter without us. None of them can purify X-eggs", Amu said. "Boys don't think while in their white knight mentality", Miki said. "What?" Amu asked. "White knight mentality, when a man only thinks about protecting his woman, it's very common when males fall in love", Temari explained.

"Rhythm", Kimi said worriedly, earning a death glare from Kimi. Amu crossed her arms. "I have half a mind to let them get their asses kicked", she said. Rima pretended to think about it. "No let's just get them before something regretful happens", she said. Nadeshiko and Yaya shared a knowing glance. '_Nagi is gonna get it'_, Yaya mouthed.

Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko stood in front of Easter's headquarters. "How do we get in?" Kukai asked. Ikuto took out a keycard. "I took this from Hoshina back in Japan", he said swiping them in. Kairi took out his digital map for everyone to see. "Sanjou-san, you and Hotori-kun go to communications and research. Sabotage everything you can without making it obvious that you were here", Nagihiko said.

Kairi and Tadase took a minute to glare at each other with disdain but agreed to the assignment. "Tsukiyomi-san and Souma-kun go into the artillery and disassemble all the weapons, don't mess with the ninjas though they are highly trained", Nagi advised. "And what will you be doing oh fearless leader?" Ikuto asked sarcastically, unable to believe that he was taking orders from someone Amu's age. "I have something to settle", Nagihiko said with a slight edge in his voice. Nagi left in search of his enemy as the others studied the map.

The girls rushed to the massive building via character transformation, providing a show for the on looking people, most of which were probably too tired or too drunk to comprehend the spectacle considering the late hour. They reached the looming doors in a mere ten minutes. "It's locked", Yaya said. Amu pulled out a keycard similar to Ikuto's. "I borrowed it from Lulu earlier today, just in case", Amu explained.

"What do we do?" Amu asked. "Divide and conquer", Nadeshiko suggested. "What?" Yaya questioned. "If I know my brother, they split up: Kukai and Ikuto doing the physical work and Kairi and Tadase doing the technical stuff. Nagi could have gone either way, unless…" Nadeshiko paused. "Unless what?" Rima pried. "Never mind he couldn't be that stupid", Nade said, shaking the unspoken thought from her mind.

"If that's true then Yaya and I should try the weapons house", Amu said, dragging the younger girl behind her. Rima and Nade went in the opposite direction, thinking of equally frightening plans of retribution for having to come out at such an inhumane time.

They soon found Kairi and Tadase destroying X-egg collecting machines with extreme precision. They looked a bit like secret agents disassembling time bombs. Nadeshiko crept up behind them with ninja like stealth. She slapped them both over their heads. They both turned around slowly and palled considerably at the sight of her. Kairi pushed his glasses up on his face. "This was not a part of the plan", he said.

"Obviously", she said simply. "So…you're not going to kill us?" Kairi asked. "That would be contradictory, besides it's no fun if you expect it", she said in a sickly sweet tone. Tadase who had known Nadeshiko too long to underestimate her wrath was extremely nervous; he also knew that he was safe for now because Nade didn't do evil before six AM.

"Um excuse me love triangle", said Rima who had been standing there throughout the entire conversation. "Can someone please tell me where the hell Nagi is?" she asked. Tadase and Kairi sweat dropped, not knowing exactly how to answer the question. "Obviously not here, but he said to wait for him outside after we were done", said Kairi. Rima growled in annoyance but followed them outside anyway.

Nagihiko crept quietly into Easter's innermost sanctum. He had to at least figure out what Shichiro was up to before he tried to take him out. Nagihiko found the file that he was looking for and just as he reached out for it he received a series of painful blows to his abdomen. He stood back up quickly to come face to face with his lifelong tormentor.

"How the hell did you…" Nagi started. Shichiro gave a sinister chuckle as his chara, Blade floated down next to him. "I see you're still predictable Fujisaki, and you continue to underestimate me. That will be your fatal mistake", he said. "You're an underhanded filthy bastard Mizumaki; you'll never be anything more", Nagihiko said. "You forgot brilliant and rich. Don't forget that I took your precious Rima-chan without even wanting her and that I could call the guards and have them kill all your friends right now. I am invincible", Shichiro said.

"Rhythm", Nagihiko whispered. The headphones appeared around his neck, but Shichiro was faster. He swung his mace at Nagihiko's stomach, further bruising his ribs. "Now why are you vexed with me? You're the one who keeps losing", Shichiro taunted. Nagihiko blocked his next attack and countered with a punch to Shichiro's face, heaving the boy with a bloodied lip.

Shichiro switched his weapon to fan shuriken, which Nagi barley dodged. "Nagi, we should get out of here. Kick his ass later", Rhythm said, sensing his bearer's weakness, and amazed that he had to be the sensible one in the situation. "Fine", Nagi said. He grabbed the file off the desk and jumped out the window. "Let's hunt them down", Blade said, his bloodthirsty eyes glowing an eerie red. "Let them run, I assure you next time they won't be so lucky", Shichiro said.

About twelve stories down, Rima was completely on edge. What was taking that damn purple head so long? Seconds later, he landed behind her. "Sorry for the wait, everyone. Let's get out of here now", Nagi said. "And I thought I could make an entrance", Ikuto commented as the sleep deprived group started walk away, but Rima waited. She grabbed his arm. "Are you okay?" she asked, the concern obvious in her eyes despite her uncaring tone.

"Yea I'm fine", he said. "Good, then I don't have to feel guilty about this", Rima said. "What the hell is wrong with you!" the chibi blonde said, punching him in the stomach. He winced, and Rima was confused. Her hits NEVER had any effect on anyone and especially not on him. "You're hurt", she concluded. "I'm alright", he insisted, though he still clutched his stomach. Rima opened her mouth to speak, but then just closed it again. It was _way _too early for this.

Shichiro: I AM THE MAN!

Ikuto: Nope, it's still me, ya know why? Cuz I got the main character that's why.

Amu: Am I even a main character in this story.

Rima: Nope

Amu: (Tear)

Rima: At least you don't have so much drama.

Nadeshiko: She's got a point. You should be happy.

Yaya: And so they leave Amu-chi and become best friends.

Liz: Nagi ask for reviews.

Rhythm: I'll do it, he's too depressed. Read and Review please!!!


	20. Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own SC…sadly

Nagi woke up in the morning to an empty room. The others were all out, being a menace to European society, and basically none of them spoke any French. He looked down and saw that his wounds were wrapped in gauze. He smiled, thinking that Nade took care of him before she left to be fought over like a good sister would, but he was greatly mistaken.

A petite blonde walked into the room. "Oh, you're awake", she said emotionlessly. "Rima-chan…" he started. "How are you feeling?" Rima asked, as she took a seat on the bed. "Better", he answered. Rima sighed "This is not the nature of our relationship. You're supposed to save my ass and I'm supposed to laze around and not care, got it", she said. Nagihiko chuckled. "So _now _we have a relationship?" he questioned. "You really do piss me off", she said as she tried to hide her blush.

"Where is everyone?" Nagi asked, trying to fill the silence. "Yaya dragged Kukai to some breakfast place, Amu and Ikuto are probably giving public displays of affection, and Kairi kidnapped your sister earlier and probably took her to a museum or something like that", Rima stated. "Tadase must be pissed," Nagi said. "Nope, I think the little prince is up to something", Rima said. "Whose side are you on anyway?" Nagihiko asked. Rima pondered this for a moment. "I think I have to say the samurai, he's cooler. What about you", she said.

"No boy on earth will ever be good enough for my little sister", Nagi said "but I trust Tadase more". Rima rolled her eyes. "It's hilarious how you say little sister as if she isn't two _minutes_ younger than you", she said. Nagihiko shrugged "two minutes or two years, if either of them hurt her I'm gonna split their heads open", he said.

Rima smiled "So…we're in Paris, shouldn't we do something?" she asked. Nagi nodded. "But no tourist traps", he said "you're getting the real European experience". Rima rolled her eyes. "You sound like a brochure", she said nonchalantly. "A brochure can't do this", he said, and gently kissed her cheek. Rima smiled in amusement. "Get dressed purple head", she said before walking out of the room.

Yaya held onto Kukai tightly as he maneuvered his red moped along the busy urban streets. "Where did you even get this thing?" she asked. "We're in Europe, everyone has a moped", he said. Yaya shook her head. "Oh turn right at the next corner", she said. "Where are we supposed to be going anyway?" Kukai asked. "The home of the best waffles in the world, I went there with some girls from my ballet class a year ago and came back a changed woman", she explained. "It was like an epiphany", Pepe added.

Kukai turned around and smiled at her as if she were the light of his world. Finally someone realized the importance of waffles. Yaya met his gaze and started to blush, then something dawned on her. "Eyes on the road, baka!" she yelled. Kukai couldn't help but chuckle, Yaya almost sounded like Amu when she was freaking out. "Don't laugh at me!" Yaya said, but truthfully, she was suppressing a giggle herself.

When they reached the _legendary _waffle house, their greedy eyes were opened wide. Buffet tables of almost every variety of waffle known to man were displayed alongside everlasting syrup, powdered sugar, fruit, eggs, bacon, sausages, and hash browns of every sort. A regular customer saw their lustful eyes and sighed. "Please remember that all you can eat means all a normal human being can eat", she said.

The couple turned around and saw none other than Lulu. "Lulu-chi what are you doing here?" Yaya asked. "Yaya-san, I live here in Paris, it is I who should be asking you that question if you consider it logically…if you can. And otherwise I don't owe you any explanation", Lulu said. Yaya sweat dropped. She wasn't sure if she wasn't supposed to understand what the older girl had said or if she was just slow. Whichever option were true, it sounded a bit insulting.

The blonde girl didn't wait for an answer and simply walked away. "Snob", Kukai remarked. Yaya stared at him in disbelief. "What?" he asked running a hand through his reddish hair. "Yet you went for Utau", Yaya said. She stole a piece of bacon off his plate. "I guess I was different back then", he told her.

"They're bonding over food", Pepe said, shaking her small head. "Yea", Diachi said distractedly. Pepe followed his gaze straight to Yaya's other chara. "Of course", the babyish chara said. She was utterly stunned by life's unfairness. "Maybe I should confess", Diachi said to himself. Pepe sighed, it was obviously going to be one of those long days which made her wish she were more mature so that she could give the people around her a few words that just weren't in a baby's vocabulary.

"Kairi-kun, where are we going?" Nadeshiko asked as the taxi they were in for hours took yet another turn. "It's a surprise", he said. "Yo, spill it", Temari commanded Musashi. The samurai chara only spared her a side glance. "No", he said simply. "I'm gonna kill you and laugh at your rotting corpse", She threatened, taking out her naginata. Musashi chuckled slightly. "You're cute when you're angry", he said emotionlessly. Temari blushed and looked away.

"We're almost there", Kairi said. He shyly took Nadeshiko's hand as the exited the cab. "A boat?" she asked. "A cruise over the river Seine", he said. "Um t-that's great", she stuttered as they got on. "What's wrong Nade-chan?" Kairi asked. "Nothing, I just kinda have this thing against large bodies of water", she replied.

Kairi laughed, it was something he would have never expected of her. "It's not funny", Nadeshiko said, smacking his arm playfully. Kairi put on a fake shocked look. "I should push you in", he teased.

"What do you have against water anyway?" he asked minutes later. "I almost drowned when I was younger. My 'friend' Sakura dared me to high dive into the deep end. But that's angelic compared to how she is now", she explained. "I think I would like to meet this girl", he said, a glint of something indescribable flashed in his eyes. "I deeply hope you never do", she replied.

Nadeshiko looked up at the setting sun. The orangey glow reflected off the clear water and hit the artistic stone structures as well as the modern steel buildings. It was enchanting. "What do you think of the river now?" he asked. "It really is beautiful", she said, her phobia fading with the sky's luminosity. Kairi moved her purple hair out of her eyes. "No, you are", he said softly whispered in her ear. Nadeshiko turned her head away to hide her obvious blush.

"Damn, he's good", Temari commented. "I'd love to see king top this one. Victory is nearing", Musashi said.

Ikuto jumped from roof to roof with Amu in his arms. "Can't you walk like a regular person?" Amu asked. "I can, but I don't intend to", he said. Ikuto flipped off the next roof as if to prove his point. "W-whatever I don't c-care", Amu said shakily. She buried her head into his chest, completely contradicting her previous statement. "Are you scared strawberry?" Ikuto asked. Amu didn't even bother to look up; she could hear his signature smirk.

"Tadase-kun would have never put me through this", she said, hoping it would faze him at least a bit. "Thanks to purple girl, that ship has sailed. And I wouldn't advise trying to deter the person carrying you several feet up in the air", Ikuto said. "He has a point", Miki said. Amu sighed. She was used to this kind of disloyalty from her charas.

Ikuto jumped down and finally released Amu. It took most of the pinkette's willpower not to fall on her knees and kiss the flat ground. "W-what is this?" Amu asked. She turned to see the dome shaped structure before her. A fountain in front of it released water that practically reached the heavens. For a split second, every droplet seemed to mesh with the stars in the sky.

"We're outside a concert hall. Great musicians have gathered here to play for centuries", Ikuto said. "We're going to a concert? I could have dressed up more" Amu said, gesturing at her jeans and t-shirt. "We're not going to a concert. I had an ulterior motive for bringing you here", Ikuto said. "What?" Amu asked.

Ikuto turned her head towards the sky so she could see the firework show that was starting a few yards away. "There's a legend. It says that couples who kiss here during the show will stay together always. Even after music itself ends", he said. Amu was speechless; it was rare that Ikuto got romantic like this.

"Are you going to stand there with that blank look on your face all night?" Ikuto asked. After properly processing his words in her mind, Amu kissed him passionately. The promise of the kiss was apparent to both of them.

The observing charas gawked at the scene. "Is Amu-chan engaged now?" Ran asked. "What! Amu-chan isn't ready to be a wife! Her cooking and cleaning isn't up to par yet. I blame myself-desu", Su ranted. "Calm down-nya", Yoru said nonchalantly. "This is so romantic", Miki said with hearts in her eyes. "Amu's radiance is sparkling", Dia said.

After the boat ride, Nadeshiko came back to the hotel. Everyone was gone and she was glad for the solitude. Kairi had taken her out and it was a lot of fun. He was a perfect gentleman and he did everything right. But somehow the evening felt wrong. Maybe she felt like she was cheating on Tadase, but they weren't even dating. Kairi's intention was probably to win her over, yet it left her more confused than before.

And the very moment that the fact Nadeshiko wanted to remain alone was established, there was a knock on the door. Nade opened the door and saw none other than Tadase at the door. Her heart fluttered a bit and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. "Hi, Tadase-kun", she managed to say. "Nadeshiko-chan, can you come with me for a second?" he asked. She nodded.

Tadase led her up several flights of stairs and then through a metal door. They were on the roof of the hotel. The sky was illuminated by the fireworks from the concert hall. "I remembered they always look better from eyelevel", he said. "Like on our first New Years as guardians", Nadeshiko said, completing the memory. Tadase took a deep breath and prepared to for the first time tell the side of the story that was so often disputed.

"The third grade star class watching fireworks from the school's roof to learn about parallax in science class. The shy new king's chair looked at the beautiful queen and said her name. He was going to confess to her, but got nervous at the last second. Since that day, they became very close friends and he realized that there was much more that made her amazing than her beauty. She was smart, and talented, and the sweetest person he'd ever met.

In grade four he prepared to confess again, but on the very day he meant to, a girl with pink hair and three Shugo Charas came to Seiyo. It was adamant that she became a guardian, so his confession was put on the backburner. A year later the queen had to leave Japan to perfect her dancing. It ripped the king's heart out. He thought he was over her but every time he saw the new queen's chair it reminded him of the one he lost to his own stupidity", he said.

Nadeshiko's expression was unreadable. "Why are you telling me this now?" she asked. "Life has given me a third chance to say this and with the battle approaching, I don't know if I will ever get the opportunity to say it again. I love you Nadeshiko. I always did and always will", he said.

Nadeshiko stayed silent for a moment, knowing that whatever she did at this moment would have more repercussions than anything she ever did. She wanted to make sure she had no regrets. Tadase cringed at the lack of response, waiting to be rejected.

"I love you Tadase", she said, leaning in to kiss his soft lips. Tadase put his arms around her waist, sure that despite his generally crappy childhood, he was the luckiest man alive.

A/N: I sincerely apologize for the late update. The holidays and writers block really isn't a good mix so gomen nasai.

Nadeshiko: Damn…

Tadase: I won! For once in my life I came up on top!

Kairi: Great (sarcastic)

Rima: I'm content

Nagi: Yea me too

Ikuto: Amu-koi must love this chapter

Amu: You're a pervert

Kimi: And you're a pervert's girl

Diachi: (Stares)

Pepe: Injustice

Yoru: More love triangles-nya. Are you kidding me?!

Miki: And I'm not in one yet!

Dia: Read and review please

Ran: Happy holidays everybody!!!


	21. Day Before

Disclaimer: No ownership. Wish I did.

Nadeshiko smiled pleasantly as Tadase's kiss-swollen lips pressed against her own…again. They both knew that the ideal time to make out in peace would be when their gluttonous friends were enjoying the hotel buffet. There were footsteps nearing the door and the faint click of a keycard being pushed through the door was audible.

"Hide!" Nadeshiko whispered as Tadase flipped under the bed. Yaya strolled in carelessly. "Forgot my ribbon", she said, picking the thing off the nightstand. "Oh", Nadeshiko said, trying to regain her equanimity. "Nade-chi, why is your face all red?" Yaya asked curiously. The purple haired girl racked her brain for an excuse. "Um I think I might be allergic to the little soaps they put in the bathroom", she said slyly.

"Oh okay", Yaya said before making her exit. Nadeshiko released a deep breath, she was lucky that it was only Yaya. Someone like Rima or Ikuto would have found them out on the spot. Tadase rolled out from under the bed. "This has to stop", he said exasperatedly. "It will…eventually. But too much is going on right now", she said.

"When is eventually-" Tadase's question was silenced by a kiss. 'Eventually is when he stops falling for that', Nadeshiko thought smugly.

Shichiro was hanging around one of his family's many dance studios, which was a somewhat new experience seeing that he was a martial artist. Almost all of the female dancers swarmed around him, knowing he was the sole heir to the Mizumaki fortune. Any girl Shichiro desired would be a very happy one, materialistically at least.

"Ladies, Ladies", he said when he grew tired of them, which didn't take very long. "My heart will only belong to the best dancer so please return to practice and let your skills speak for you", he said, putting on a smile faker than the girls' noses. They squealed in delight and hurried back to their rehearsal.

"Brainless whores", Shichiro commented when he was sure they wouldn't hear. Annoying personalities aside, those girls were good and he wouldn't have them heartbroken, signing contracts with Fujisaki co.

"Shichiro, I sense Shugo Chara", Blade said. "In here?" Shichiro asked doubtfully. All of these girls seemed too unbelievably dense to even have a hearts egg. "That one", Blade said, pointing a miniature kunai knife at the brown haired lead dancer, the only one that wasn't fawning over him earlier. She had long brown curly hair, naturally tanned skin, and sea green eyes. In the pocket of her blue hoodie, a purple and black egg was visible.

"Shugo Chara", Shichiro said, nonchalantly approaching her. "What's it to you?" she asked, not even bothering to look at him. Shichiro was slightly taken aback. Did she know who he was? "I am Mizumaki, Shichiro", he said, waiting to see her reaction. "I know who you are", she snapped, unfazed.

"So, do you have a name?" Shichiro asked. "Sakura. Momoiya, Sakura. But I know you already knew that", she said. Shichiro raised an eyebrow, actually interested in where this conversation would go. "Tell me Sakura, what else do you know?" he asked.

"I know that the only reason I'm here is because of your plans to ruin the Fujisakis, you're planning to strike during the showcase, and you have a Shugo chara. And its Momoiya-san to you", she said placidly. "Impressive", Shichiro said emotionlessly.

"So is your plan. Too bad it will inevitably fail", Sakura said. "You're mistaken. I have the money, the skills, and the resources. Fujisaki cannot win", he said. Sakura shook her head. "That's your first mistake. You're only planning for your fight with Nagihiko. The other guardians and that weird neko boy will purify the X-eggs. After you fail Easter will have no use for you. You're done", she explained.

"And how do you come to that conclusion…" he inquired. "First of all its passion, it's obvious that any of the guardians would sacrifice anything for each other and to save the day or whatever. And secondly, allies", she said.

"Allies", he repeated, staring at her blankly. "Yea…people who watch your back. But you wouldn't know about that. You're a little rich boy who was raised to think he needed nothing more than cash. But after this little brawl, you'll probably bleed to death, hurt and alone with no one. Poor little rich boy", she sneered.

"Well if you're going to be so condescending why are you even here?" Shichiro asked with a slight edge in his voice. "Yea!" Blade said, popping out of his pocket. Sakura chuckled. "Your chara is demonic", she said. "He won't bite…unless your name is Fujisaki", he joked. Sakura chuckled. "So we are on the same side", Shichiro said. "So it would seem", she said, walking away, all her mystery intact.

Shichiro stared after her. She was beautiful, intelligent, and headstrong. He had never met someone so intriguing, someone who could banter with him without getting confused or crushed. "You like her", Blade taunted. "Don't be ridiculous", Shichiro reprimanded. But in honesty he thought of looking into this. He would have find out if there really was a human alive worthy of his affection, _after _he defeated his enemies of course.

Amu put her oversized black sunglasses over her eyes. She was at a fancy hotel in Paris relaxing poolside with her best friends. "This is the life", she said with a contented smile.

"What?" Yaya said, hopping up. Amu gave her a vacant stare. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked. "The battle is tomorrow. Why isn't Amu-chi freaking out?" Yaya asked.

"This is an uncharacteristic alteration of her assumed role", Nadeshiko said. "How would you know?" Rima asked "everything important happened after you left". Nadeshiko smiled sweetly. "I'm surprised that you would know either, seeing how vertically challenged you are", the purple haired girl pointed out.

"I thought you two were friends now", Amu said. "Old habits die hard", Rima said. "Amu-chi didn't spaz again. She always spazzes when Rima-chi and Nade-chi fight", Yaya pointed out.

"Amu-chan, what's going on?" Nadeshiko asked. Now all three girls were staring at the pinkette. Amu shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just not stressed out about the fight", she said.

"But that makes no sense. Shichiro is probably the smartest enemy we've had so far. You should be more worried than ever", Rima said. "I know that, but for the first time I feel like the battle isn't mine to win. It's not really my problem, so no stress", Amu said.

"Is the heroine allowed to be this cold?" Yaya asked. "Yaya-chan, I think she's trying to say that she isn't the heroine of this story", Nadeshiko explained. "Okay, enough analyzation. Our pina coladas are here", Amu said, taking the drink from a cabana boy.

The pinkette raised her glass. "To relaxation", she toasted. "To relaxation", the other three said in agreement, sipping their drinks and utterly relishing their day of doing nothing productive.

Only a few yards away, the boys were enjoying a game of water volleyball, excluding Ikuto that is because of his catlike water issues. The teams were Nagi and Tadase versus Kukai and Kairi.

"Get your head in the game!" Kukai shouted at Kairi who was staring at Nadeshiko in her dark purple bikini. Kairi then felt the spare volleyball connect with the back of his head. Tadase gave the smirking Ikuto a questioning look. "I only undermined your relationship with Amu because I wanted her, but I'm all for you and purple girl", he explained.

Kairi sighed. The odds really were stacked against him (if only he knew). "Just give it up man", Kukai advised him "you'll find another girl to stalk…I mean love. Seiyo middle school is filled with hot girls".

Hours later, Nagi seemed to be in another world. He felt as if the fate of the universe was resting on his shoulders. Shichiro always seemed to win and he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to change that.

Rima gave his hair a light tug. "Don't think like that", she said. "How did you-" he started to ask. "You are easy to read", she explained. "Oh", he said, clearly distracted.

Rima sighed; she couldn't think of the right thing to say so she snuggled against him and rested her head on his chest. Nagi kissed her forehead. "I won't fail you Rima-chan", he said. "You could never fail me Nagihiko", she said, stroking his back.

Nagi smiled at her. He was ready for the fight. He was ready for Shichiro. And he knew that whatever happened he would still have Rima. Tomorrow was show time.

Ran: The CLIMAX is coming! YAY!

Miki: Took long enough

Sakura: Will I be in the sequel

Liz: Yep

Nade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shichiro: Interesting

Nagi: (Glare)

Rima: Review please


	22. Showtime!

The festivities of the international dance showcase were only beginning. Flags of almost every country in the world were hung side by side. Wars and anarchy were forgotten as the multi cultural crowds of people scurried from place to place soaking in the diversity. This was supposed to be the Olympics of dance, a time of goodwill and entertainment. Unfortunately that message wasn't spread to the Easter Company and Mizumaki Shichiro.

Sakura adjusted the flowers in her hair for the umpteenth time. She knew that the showcase would be cut short because of Shichiro's plan, but she would be the last thing the people remembered about the show, so she was determined to be incredible.

Being a dancer, the fact that the hearts eggs of aspiring dancers were going to get corrupted bothered her slightly, but not enough to make her do something. This was her moment. She had worked for it her entire life, and she would not let it be destroyed by the conscience that lied dormant in her since before she could remember.

"He is going to fail anyway", she told herself easily. She only hoped, for unidentified reasons that the malicious boy regarded her warning. It would be a shame to see such an interesting human being end up dead.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Rima asked. The guardians plus Nadeshiko, Kukai, Kairi, and Ikuto were among the masses of people enjoying the festival.

"Nothing yet, knowing Shichiro, he's gonna wait until later to strike. Building suspense or something like that", Nadeshiko explained. Yaya was filling her hands with all the free food and merchandise she (and Kukai) could carry.

"Don't worry about it guys. Have fun, do something…look at this", Yaya said, picking up a random poster. It had a dark blue background and read '_Mizumaki Dance presents, Japan's princess of the arts, __**MOMOIYA SAKURA**__'. _The poster showed the beautiful girl in a Japanese dress, holding a fan.

Everyone was silent for a moment, awkwardness filling the air. "Japan's princess of the arts? That ungraceful troll! Those insufferable liars, that picture was photo shopped", an enraged Temari ranted. They started to walk away.

Tadase hung back for a minute and curled his fingers around Nadeshiko's. She smiled. "Daisuki Nade-chan", he said.

"I knew it!" A voice said. The couple turned around. No one was supposed to know that they were official yet.

"Aren't you going to say anything", Rima said. "You two made it way too obvious". Nadeshiko and Tadase stayed quiet, waiting to see what the blonde girl would do with this new acquired information.

Rima shook her head in amusement. "I'm not gonna tell anyone…at least not right now. Now continue with your P.D.A, but make it quick before people notice", she said before walking away from them.

Nadeshiko took another look at her rival's poster and sighed. "She always gets what she wants", she said sadly. Tadase smiled at her.

"Nadeshiko-chan, no one will ever love that girl as much as I love you. She will be friendless and alone for her entire life and will die alone. People will laugh at her funeral", Tadase said, earning a giggle from Nadeshiko. He usually didn't like to be so rude but he loathed anyone who made Nadeshiko sad. They strolled back to the group, taking shy glances at each other.

The sun was setting quickly. Sakura sat in her dressing room, waiting to be called. A little girl came in, looking down shyly. "Who are you?" Sakura asked offhandedly.

"I-I…m-my name is Tanaka Miyako. I am Sakura-sama's biggest fan", the girl said meekly. Sakura's expression softened. She ruffled the little girl's hair and put on a big smile.

"Arigato Miyako-chan. It's nice to meet you. Now how did you get in here?" Sakura asked.

"A boy let me in here", Miyako said. "He told me to give you these", the little girl said, taking out a bouquet of red roses. "I think he likes you", Miyako exclaimed obviously enthralled by the idea of a romance. How microscopic or nonexistent it was, was of no consequence to her.

"Miyako-chan, I'm going on stage in a few minutes so you should go back to your seat okay", Sakura said. The little girl nodded obediently and left the dancer to her peace. Sakura held the beautiful bouquet and noticed a small card attached to it. In it were the words _'prepare to be proven wrong'. _Sakura smirked, knowing exactly who her 'secret admirer' was.

"Momoiya-san, you're up", a woman holding a clipboard said while sticking her head in the door. Sakura nodded.

"We'll see, Mizumaki", she said dropping the roses on a chair.

While Sakura's performance commenced, Director Hoshina, the Easter scientists, and Shichiro met in a nearby headquarters. "It's amazing", one of the scientists said, while typing away at a computer "it's she's calling to the eggs, making them radiant and in perfect condition for extracting".

The female scientist pouted. "I bet she is popular with the boys", she said. Shichiro shook his head. He found it pathetic that a grown woman could envy a girl young enough to be her daughter, but with Sakura it was nearly logical, she was remarkable to most people and tolerable to Shichiro which were comparable compliments.

"Commence the operation", Director Hoshina said. More buttons were pushed and calculations were done by the scientists, and the long awaited plan was finally put into motion.

The air became still as the sun ducked completely beyond the horizon leaving an eerie dark. An unsettling feeling overcame the chara's and their bearers simultaneously. "Its' starting", Nagihiko said.

The X-eggs were extracted from the people in waves, leaving unconscious empty shells behind. There were at least one hundred thousand X-eggs extracted from the front rows alone. Only then did the truth dawn on the youths, it was all up to them now.

"My heart UNLOCK", they said in unison.

"Charanari!"

Samurai Soul

Lolita Princess

Sky Jack

Yamato MaiHime

Platinum Royal

Clown Drop

Beat Jumper

Amulet Heart

Black Lynx

"We need an attack plan", Kairi said thoughtfully.

"USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!"

"Yea…about that plan, now would be nice!" Kukai said.

"We have to split up and lure the X-eggs out of here now before someone gets hurt", Nadeshiko said. The group almost naturally split into different directions. Amu, Ikuto, Yaya, Kukai and Kairi led part of the legion away from the masses. Nadeshiko and Tadase advanced to the Easter headquarters to cut off the X-egg's power source.

Rima shook her head. Somehow it always came down to her and Nagihiko. Her eyes widened in shock as the dreams that tormented her flooded her mind and she quickly fell into a daze _'No, it can't happen like this'_, she thought.

"_But it is destiny, Queen of beauty. You cannot alter destiny", _the familiar, surreal voice said.

"_Easter does it all the time. That's why we're here. Now either do something helpful or stop reading my thoughts you freak",_ _Rima thought._

_Rima thought she heard her mystery informant heave a sigh. "You have been forewarned, Queen of beauty. That is far more help than most receive_", _it said._

"_Doesn't seem like much help", Rima remarked impatiently._

"_Use what you know", the voice said tranquilly. _

Rima was shaken out of her stupor by Nagihiko's voice. "Rima. Rima-chan, are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I'm okay", she said with a nod. But in truth, she was more than okay. The voice, the visions, the poem on the cave wall, it all made sense to her now. She had no clue how but for the first time in her life, she had the power. A look of pure determination crossed her delicate features. Fate could kiss her ass.

Rima held a group of X-eggs off with juggling party, and like in her dream, they tried to attack her from behind only this time she was ready. She swatted the beastly things with her tightrope, sending them flying.

Nagihiko glanced at her incredulously. "I can't be lazy all the time", she said with a shrug. Rima and Nagihiko continued to battle the X-eggs fiercely, but with no way to purify them the fight almost seemed hopeless.

"RELEASE YOUR POWER, MY QUEEN!" the same voice from before shouted, only now it seemed like a part of reality instead of just in her mind

A spear incrusted with jewels appeared in her hands. "Spike of splendor", she said, savoring the words on her tongue as if they were sweet caramel. She threw the spear with the skill of an Olympian.

The eggs were purified and returned to their bearers. "What was that?" asked a stunned Nagihiko.

"Your guess is as good as mine…we will never speak of this again", Rima said. Nagi nodded, and looked at his watch.

"I think it's about time to save Amu's ass…shall we", Rima said, almost reading his mind.

A/N: Okay no more deliberation. The big fight WILL be in the next chapter. I really want to thank everyone for reading so far and supporting me with your reviews. I still can't believe I've come this far. R&R please :3


	23. Curtain Call

Disclaimer: I don't own SC if I did I would stop the fillers on Shugo chara party and put in something relevant!

Tadase and Nadeshiko crept into the Easter headquarters. They needed to find the source of the X-eggs creation, and stop it. Nadeshiko shuddered. "I don't like the aura of this place", she whispered.

"Looking for something?" Sakura asked, twirling a lock of brown hair around her finger. Nadeshiko narrowed her eyes, no wonder she hated the aura in there. It took every ounce of her self control not to rip the pompous bitch to shreds. Tadase laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Momoiya-san; just tell us where the control unit is. We aren't looking for trouble", the charming blonde tried to reason. Sakura released an arrogant laugh.

"Who knew Nade would end up with such a diplomat", she said condescendingly "But I don't know who you're trying to persuade. I hold no sides. It's a pointless battle anyway".

Nadeshiko smirked. Despite the current vendetta, Sakura was once her best friend. She always knew when she was bluffing and how to annoy information out of her. "You say that. But I know you're only protecting your boyfriend. That's why you won't tell us", she giggled.

Sakura kept her expression neutral, not even daring to flinch. Nadeshiko held her suspicious gaze, hoping to find a hole in her nemeses armor of indifference. Tadase kept quiet, knowing he was in the presence of two masters.

"Come on Nadeshiko, you know me better than that. I don't care for anyone but me. Besides, I think we all know the little rich boy is gonna die under that damn purple globe", Sakura said carelessly.

Nadeshiko grinned widely. She grabbed Tadase's arm and started running down the corridor. "What just happened?" he asked.

Nadeshiko shook her head. "No time. I'll show you how to do it later", she said. They reached the stage quickly. She took out her naginata and threw it gracefully into the opposing object. The globe crackled and sparked before exploding completely.

Nadeshiko placed her hands on her hips and smiled. The score was now Momoiya 10,000 Fujisaki 1. It wasn't much, but now that she finally tasted victory, she wouldn't let it go.

The others in battle saw the giant globe explode from where they were. The X-eggs in front of them seemed to shudder. An ominous smirk played onto each of their faces.

"This should be easy", Kairi said. Rima turned to Nagihiko and smiled sweetly.

"Go kick Shichiro's ass. We'll be fine here", Rima said. Nagi kissed her lips gently and hugged her.

"I'll be back soon, Rima-chan", he promised her, turning the other way. Rima felt the tears filling her eyes as she brought her fingers to her lips. She really didn't want him to do this, but she knew why he needed to.

"He'll be okay Rima-chi, in all my manga the brave hero type always wins and comes back to kiss his girlfriend", Yaya said knowingly. Rima nodded at the younger girl and continued to finish off the eggs.

Director Hoshina watched the fight from Easter Headquarters. "So the Mizumaki boy has failed us", he said with disdain.

"S-so what do we do now?" asked one of the timid scientists.

"Absolutely nothing. He is no use to Easter without the embryo", the director said. "Let those guardians do away with him, he had it coming in any case".

Sakura, having heard all of this picked up one of her red roses. She knew that Shichiro's plan was doomed to fail, but still couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault.

"They would have found the thing anyway", she told herself, but it didn't help. She knew that if she wasn't trying so hard to prove she didn't have feelings for Shichiro then she wouldn't have let the information slip. What were people talking about? SHE MET THE BOY YESTERDAY!!! She didn't care what happened to the arrogant bastard anyway, or so she tells herself.

To say that Shichiro was surprised at the Guardians victory would be an understatement. In fact, it would be the understatement of the year. His perfect plan had unraveled just like the nonchalant brunette said it would. Honestly, he was surprised that a girl like her would even understand his plans.

And Shichiro's biggest surprise was the punch that knocked him out of his train of thought and into a wall. He looked up to see Nagihiko with a solemn look on his face. Shichiro's eyes went red and a kusari-gama appeared in his hands. He swung with immense precision, but Nagi was still faster. He flipped out of the Kusari-gama's range multiple times, but soon got tired of the defensive.

'_Rhythm…do you come with any actual weapons?' _Nagihiko asked his chara. A ninjato materialized in front of him. Nagi grasped it and felt as if he was born to hold that sword. The playing field was finally even.

After purifying the X-eggs, Amu and the others were exceptionally bored. "Amu-chan, I wanna see the fight", Ran whined after she undid the character transformation.

"NO! Violence only leads to more violence. We should all settle out differences over some delicious chocolate cake", Su preached.

"Onii-san better beat Mizumaki to a bloody pulp", Temari said with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah, Fujisaki can't lose", Diachi chimed in. Kiseki grunted in annoyance.

"Why don't you ever show this much support to your king? What does that knave have that I don't?" the king chara asked.

"One, you've never been in a big climatic fight", Kimi started.

"Two, you gratify yourself enough for everyone", Dia said.

"And three, we actually like Rhythm", Kusu-kusu finished with a small giggle. Kiseki was silenced by their honesty, and the remaining charas laughed at his expense.

"Can we go Amu-chan?" Dia asked with wide eyes. Amu sighed.

"It's up to Rima", the pinkette said. The small blonde's eyes snapped open when she heard her name.

"We're going", she said as if she was amazed that the decision was hers. Most girls would have a problem watching their ex-boyfriend and their….whatever she and Nagihiko were now fight to the death, but as we can all see, Rima Mashiro is no ordinary girl.

"Alright! Prime seats!" Kukai shouted. He took a seat in the second row of the amphitheater, watching the fight. He was munching on an American snack known as the 'hot dog'. Yaya followed his lead, taking some cotton candy from a newly abandoned vending machine. Amu and Ikuto shared a big bag of Doritos.

Tadase and Nadeshiko fed each other licorice, while Kairi glared at Tadase. Rima rolled her eyes; the love triangle thing was becoming extremely redundant.

The fight continued, blows were taken to both sides, but neither had the clear advantage. Shichiro soon had an idea. _'Rima-chan is so helpful', _he thought smugly. He harnessed X-egg energy and blasted it at the petite blonde. She fainted upon contact with it.

Yaya gasped theatrically. "Rima-tan is dead", she cried out hysterically. Nagihiko turned to Rima in shock. Shichiro took this opportunity to give Nagi a painful blow to the back of the head. Blood dripped down his neck and his vision went hazy before he hit the floor.

"Should we do something?" Amu asked.

"No", Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase and Ikuto said in unison.

"B-but why?" the pinkette asked, her voice cracking a bit. The prospect of losing a friend weighed heavily on her.

Ikuto took her face in his hands. "Amu, a man needs to win or lose his battles himself", he tried to explain. Amu nodded obediently. It was times like this when she had to remember that he was older and though she hated to admit it, knew more than her in some areas.

"Onii-san would never forgive us for interfering", Nadeshiko said.

"_Nagi. Nagi. NAGIHIKO!" An extremely intrusive voice said. _

"_Rima-chan?" he asked, looking around to see nothing but darkness. _

"_NO THIS IS NOT THE QUEEN OF BEAUTY. YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER FROM THAT SMIRKING BASTARD. IT IS YOUR DESTINEY!" the voice shouted, changing its demeanor suddenly. _

"_Who are you?" He asked in utter confusion. _

"_That you will find out in due time", she said in her sweet voice. "Now awaken", she said, touching where he got hit. _

Nagihiko's eyes snapped open and he glanced from Shichiro to Rima to the person hiding in the shadows. He stood up and slashed Shichiro's back with his ninjato, sending him to the ground. After that he couldn't stop. He sliced the boy for everything he was to blame for; his father's death, his mother's insanity, his sister's sadness, and Rima's pain.

Three minutes later Shichiro was hanging onto his life by a thread. Nagihiko raised the sword to take the final blow but instead dropped it. He wouldn't become a murderer, not for all the revenge in the world.

Nagi undid his character transformation. "Rima-chan", he said scooping the small girl in his arms. Her nose twitched when his purple hair started getting in her face. "Nagihiko", she said, a sweet smile was forming on her lips.

Nagi stared at everyone in perplexity. "But I thought she was…" he didn't even want to finish the sentence. A huge grin came onto Yaya's face.

"It's like in all the manga. In his darkest hour, the hero always gets a burst of strength when he thinks the person he cares for is in danger and Nagi won so Yaya was right", the brunette said merrily.

Nagihiko nodded his head. "Yes you were right Yaya-chan, Arigato. Now let's get out of here", he said, carrying Rima bridal style out of the amphitheater turned battlefield. A single tear ran down Nadeshiko's cheek. Yaya was right; her brother really was a hero.

"Just like dad", she said almost inaudibly before catching up with the others. Their eyes were all gleaming in the twilight. This day had made a change in each of them that would never be forgotten.

Not too long after the guardians (and friends) left, the sun started rising in the east, leaving a rustic glow over the battlefield. Shichiro was dying slowly, the blood draining from his body. He was ready to accept death, knowing that he had lost. A mysterious figure emerged from the shadows.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a lock of brown hair and a slightly fimilar voice as sweet as bells calling his name.

"Am I in hell?" he managed to ask.

The girl smirked and shook her head. "No not yet at least…it looks like you did make an ally in time", she said offering her hand. He took it without hesitation, plans for retribution already forming in both their heads. Revenge was a dish best served cold…for both of them, the only problem with that would be warming up to each other.

_**The End**_

Authors Notes: Sniffles I can't believe it's really over. Well not really sequel is coming out shortly, and I mean shortly because I've had this thing in my head since chapter 10. Thank you to everyone who read this story and commented on it and I hope that you read the sequel if this one wasn't a complete waste of your time.

A special thanks to Wanting Freedom for reviewing every chapter, to x3sploosh for my 100th review, and to Alleycatcakesz for being my unofficial beta reader!


End file.
